The black Triforce
by RaphaelTMNT
Summary: A crossover between Zelda, TMNT and Batman. They must team up to stop the awakening of the dark soliders from another realm. Many surprises are instore for the heroes.
1. Chapter 1

**The Black Triforce**

**By Kristoffer Michael Garrett**

Link walks Through Hyrule field, on an exceedingly searing day.

"Link Link, there is a vast disturbance up near Death mountain we should go check on." Navi says to Link.

Link play's his ocarina calling Epona. The horse arrives to his location within minutes. Epona drops Link off in the front of the koriki village's entrance. Link speedily makes his way past the gate heading up toward the mountain. The heat from the sun causes sweat to fall from Link's face. Link pulls out a bottle of water and drinks the whole thing in seconds. He dodges the rocks that come tumbling down. Within a couple minutes he makes it to the top of Death Mountain. Link then spots Darunia near the entrance, walking over to him.

"What is going on Darunia." Link asks apprehensive.

"Ganondorf is inside of Death Mountain." Darunia tells.

"What no way you can't be serious, Ganondorf can't be alive that's impossible!!" Link says alarmed.

"It's a good thing you just happened to have the master sword." Darunia replies.

"He hasn't hurt anyone yet has he?" Link asks.

"Not yet, but you better take him out before he does." Darunia tells.

Link quickly changes into his Goron tunic and heads into Death Mountain. Link walks in quickly spotting Ganondorf hovering up above. Ganondorf looks down at Link.

"I knew you would be here sooner or later, I can't do anything with you in the way." Ganondorf says evilly.

Link pulls out the master sword and his Hylian shield. Ganondorf shoots a couple of his purple energy balls at Link, who blocks them with his shield. Ganondorf flies down in front of Link punching him to the ground. Jumping up Link quickly gets back on his feet and slashes Ganondorf with the master sword a couple times in the chest. Ganondorf falls back in twinge as blood comes out of his torso.

"I must seek the power of the Sinister Triforce, than no hero of time will be able to stop me who posses the blade of the master sword." Ganondorf roar's out.

"What are you talking about, there is only one Triforce?" Link says looking confused.

"I will travel to the dimension which holds it, yes." Ganondorf says smiling.

"That makes no sense, what are you talking about?" Link asks.

"It does not exist in this dimension but once I acquire it I will be unstoppable, it is not part of the legend as we know it." Ganondorf informs.

"So what makes you so sure it exists, how did you find out about it and what dimension." Link asks now looking very puzzled.

"I don't know if it's true but I'm willing to find out, I found this information far out beyond the walls of Hyrule and to answer your final question... this dimension is a million years or more in the future." Ganondorf says as he pulls out a silver medallion from his cape.

He uses his bleak magic on the medallion to open a portal. He then hits Link across the facade making him fall to the floor.

"If it does exist I will be back, it's powers by legend are beyond that of you kid." Ganondorf says as he jumps into the threshold.

Link with his swift thinking jumps into the portal before it closes. Link falls unconscious while transferred into the new world. Minute's later two portals in different areas appear over New York City. Link comes falling out of one and Ganondorf came out of the other. Ganondorf takes a few moments to look over the city. The Gerudo king is astonished at the tall buildings and how the city is fabricated, compared to Hyrule.

"If my theory is correct than this medallion should glow when right above the Dark Triforce." Ganondorf says to himself. "It's a huge place, it might take awhile." Ganondorf adds on.

Link gains consciousness within another two minuets. Link observes his surroundings in bewilderment.

"Wow what is this place." Link says aloud to himself.

Link then stands up looking around. Through his ears he can hear some one being harassed.

"So you think your slick giving away the penguins secrets huh?" A man yells.

"I didn't say anything, it wasn't me." another man says begging for his life.

"I say we kill this con." Another man adds.

One of the guy's pulls out a gun and shoots him in the head. Link watches from the side of the building leading into the alley way where the men stand.

"Clean this crap up yawl." The leader of the group tells.

The four other men pick up his carcass and chuck it into a nearby dumpster. Link's eyes amplify at this point, he wants to strike the five men but he stands in place just watching as they get into a black jeep and drive off.

"Link are you ok?" Navi asks looking at Link.

"I'm ok, why didn't I stop them and what was that which they escaped in?" Link asks.

"This place we must remember is over a million years into the future. Not just that but it is a different universe." Navi replies.

"I must find Ganondorf, but in a place this huge it will be difficult." Link says.

Link changes back into his Koriki tunic behind the building. A few moments after getting dressed he hears many people screaming.

"I will not sit by and watch if those people are in danger." Link says running in the direction where the resonances come from.

Link arrives exceptionally quickly. . The hero of time is surprised there is no more screaming and everyone is covered in ice.

"Pathetic humans screaming for their lives disgust me."

"What did you do to these people?" Link asks infuriated.

"You must be new to Gotham, I am Mr. Freeze!!" Freeze says, as he shoots Link into a cube. "Now back to my real mission, obtaining the diamonds."

Freeze walks into the jeweler lumber room, the store keeper runs off. Freeze breaks the glass which holds the diamonds and puts as many as he can into a sack. Mr. Freeze then exits the store.

"That was too simple." Mr. Freeze says to himself.

Just as he strides past the store he is kicked down, by someone who leaps from a building above.

"Not the Batman, I should have known you'd show up." Mr. Freeze says shooting at Batman who blocks it with his cape.

"Freeze when will it be enough, it looks like I'll have to take you back to Arkham." Batman says.

Navi flies over next to Batman.

"Hey bat guy you must help Link and the other frozen civilians." Navi says to Batman.

Batman glimpses over at the fairy, narrowing his eyes. It isn't the first time he has seen something out of the ordinary. Freeze runs over and knocks Batman down seeing as he was off guard. Batman quickly gets back on his feet; he smashes his knee into Mr. Freeze's stomach and knocks him out with one punch to the face. Batman then pulls out his bat communicator, and contacts commissioner Gordon and the police force.

"Come pick Freeze up in front of shinning gems." Batman says to Commissioner Gordon.

"So can you help Link?" Navi asks Batman.

"What are you? Some type of Machine?" Batman asks.

"I'm a fairy, haven't you seen one before?" Navi says.

"Ok whatever, so who is Link?" Batman asks.

"He's over there." Navi says.

Batman looks over looking at the many frozen people including Link. Batman dashes over and puts bat heaters on everyone. Within minutes the police show up. Eight police officers take Freeze to Arkham Asylum. The ice melts on most everyone. The police begin questioning the people who were attacked by Mr. Freeze. Batman takes Link to the side that is still in shock.

"I know you probably won't desire to speak much, you've been through a lot tonight."

Link looks up at Batman.

"What are you? Are you some type of bat? Wow this universe really is different." Link says aloud.

"Where are you from? I'd say you're not from around here dressed like that." Batman asks Link.

"I'm from Hyrule, I came from millions of years in the past." Link replies.

Batman looks up, thinking about maybe taking the matter to the justice League, but comes to a conclusion to take care of it himself.

"So let's say you are from millions of years ago, what and how did you get here?" Batman asks in his dark knight tone.

Link tells Batman everything from his childhood to becoming the hero of time.

"I see, I'm still finding it hard to believe that you traveled this many years into the future." Batman says.

"I know, I'm still having trouble adapting." Link says

"I want you to come back to the bat cave with me, I want to perform some tests on you to see if you truly are from another bloodline called Hylian." Batman suggests.

"Fine by me lets do it." Link says agreeing.

"If I find out your telling the truth, I will help you track down this Ganondorf." Batman says.

Batman and Link walk a little distance before reaching the bat mobile. Batman pulls out a remote pressing the button in the middle which pops the top open. Link and Batman get in. Batman drives off at a prompt speed. Link is mystified on how the vehicle is moving, but he doesn't pay too much attention to it. Navi floats above Link's shoulder. They arrive in the cave within 10 minuets. The two get out of the bat mobile.

"Wow there is heaps of bats in here." Link thinks to himself.

"Come over to this table, take your shirt off and lay down." Batman tells.

Link does as Batman advises him. Batman then puts Link to sleep putting a machine over his body to see his body functions and DNA. Batman observes the results that the machine is gives.

"My gosh he might actually be telling the truth." Batman says to himself.

Batman picks up the master sword and puts it through a separate machine to examine it.

**Somewhere in New York**

"Yes I must start the search for the Triforce that holds three parts, Triforce of Death, Destruction and Disaster will soon be mine." Ganondorf said with an malevolence laugh.

**To be continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Black Triforce **

**Chapter 2: The three way duo **

Link opens his eyes looking around, and noticing bats hanging from the ceiling of the cave. He sits up on his left side, looking over at the Dark knight approaching.

"How do you feel?" Batman asks.

"I feel just fine, how long was I out for?" Link asks.

"About ten minutes, the tests results are final and show you're from a different bloodline." Batman tells.

"So do you believe me on how I got here?" Link asks.

"I have no other choice at the moment, but as peculiar as it sounds yes." Batman says in a unsure voice.

Batman removes the machine off of Link; he then gets off of the table. Link puts his shirt back on. He takes this time to let his eyes wonder throughout the cave. He spots the huge computer which is located in what appears to be the main area in the cave. Hoping off of a platform, the Hylian walks over to a glass case which holds a bat suit.

"I'm curious are you a man who dresses like a bat?" Link asks.

There is no reply from bat's, who seems to be in a deep train of thought. One of the entrances to the bat cave opens with someone entering. The individual begins to say something cutting himself off, noticing Link standing before him.

"So who is this supposed to be?"

"It's nothing to worry about Tim, he can be trusted. I'll give you the details later." Batman replies.

"So I guess that answer's my question." Link says.

"I just came down to let you know there has been a huge breach at the Gotham museum. We should probably head down that way and check it out."

Tim walks over introducing himself to Link, who does the same. After doing so, Tim wastes no time getting into the dressing room.

"I think you should tell me a little bit about yourself, because right now things are confusing." Link says.

"Now is not the time, you can wait here in the bat cave for me and Robin to return." Batman says in a insistent voice.

"No way, I'm coming with you." Link says.

"It's too dangerous for you. Besides you know nothing of this world." Batman says.

"What if it is Ganondorf, you won't be able to take him down I posses the master sword, which is the only thing that can defeat him." Link says heatedly.

Batman begins to speak but stops. He contemplates the entire situation within his head, quickly coming to a conclusion.

"Ok you win; you can come with us but be on guard at all times."

"I knew you would see things my way!!" Link says in liberation.

Tim exits the dressing room as Robin.

"Alright let's go." Robin says.

"Link is goanna come a long with us." Batman says.

"What!!!" Robin says disagreeing with Batman's decision.

"Trust me we might need his help, Link and I will take to the Bat mobile." Batman tells.

Batman and Link get into the Bat mobile with Robin getting onto the red wing motor cycle. Both vehicles exit the bat cave.

"Wait Batman.. What about the master sword, I don't have it?" Link asks.

"It's under a machine in the cave being tested; you will get it back as soon as we return." Batman answers.

"I can't take down Ganondorf without it!" Link says loudly.

"You're jumping to assumptions, we don't even know if it is him." Batman utters.

All three of them disembark at the Gotham museum abruptly.

"Alright we do things my way; we enter through one of the back doors quietly." Batman says to Link.

"That's how I do things anyway." Link agrees.

Link and Batman get out of the Bat mobile. Link, Batman and Robin enter the museum through different entrances. Link enters onto the top floor and spots ninja's below. It is unbelievable to the Hylian how many of them there are. But what really catches his attention is how soundless they are.

"Are you seeing this Robin, it's ninja's." Batman speaks to Robin through an ear piece.

"Yeah but they don't look familiar. They do not have the style of the league of assassins." Robin replies.

"It looks like they are after the ancient sword of Chief Zien, a believed demon who lived thousands of years ago. If you look closely they have a symbol sewn on their uniforms." Batman whispers.

"I think it's time we stop them."

Robin leaps off of a balcony gliding down to the middle of the room. The ninjas pull out their swords quickly surrounding Robin. A blade is swung at the boy wonder who blocks it with his bladed gauntlets. He kicks this ninja into a nearby sculpture of some sort. Batman glides down making his way over to Robin's side.

"Well well you must be Batman and Robin. Our master informed us you'd probably show." One ninjas says with a laugh.

"This mission is much too important for us to fail, especially not to some caped freaks." Another adds.

As Link steps forward, getting ready to join Batman and Robin, a staff hits him in the back of the head knocking him down. Batman jumps up and begins fighting the ninjas, Robin joins him. Link turns around to see who hit him, and is surprised to see some weird looking green creature holding a Bo staff with a purple bandana over his eyes. Batman knees a ninja in the stomach, throwing him across the room. Link takes a stand only to be kicked into a table.

"So I see you must be working with those ninjas, so who are you guy's?" Link asks, standing getting into a fighting stance.

"What!! You're not with the foot ninjas?!"

Link puts his fists down hearing the tone of the fighter who stands before him.

"No I'm not, apparently those guy's are creating mischief which lead to me even being here. I came along with them." Link points down to where the fight takes place.

It is almost instant that the creature realizes who the two are. Batman and Robin seem to be handling the ninja fighters; this is confirmed with the retreat of many. One ninja throws down a smoke bomb; this gives them the chance to escape with the sword, doing just that. The creature shakes his head looking down in dismay, before looking up.

"I hope you can forgive me for attacking you, I too have come to stop these guys. My brothers and I have been at odds with the foot for a long time now. By the way I'm Donatello." He gives a smile putting his hand out.

Link shakes his hand, introducing himself as well. Donatello puts the Bo staff back in its holder. The foot ninjas begin retreating. It takes a few moments before the smoke from the bomb clears.

"Alright Robin, we're going to split. I left a bat tracer on them, so this way we can follow them from different directions and try and cut them off."

Robin agrees running to the nearest exit. Batman looks up shooting his grapple gun, pulling himself up to the top level. Before saying a word he looks the turtle up and down.

"Don't worry Batman, he isn't one of them. He seems to know a lot about these guys; maybe he should tag along with us. After all he and his brothers are their most hated enemies." Link tells.

"I'm Donatello and I've read about you, you're the legendary Batman. It would be nice to talk, but for now, we need to try and catch up with them." Dony tells.

"What are they doing here in my city?" Batman asks.

Dony turns to the caped crusader, spinning his staff around.

"They have come to collect a few scattered items, lead by a man called Oroko Saki. I'll update you on the way."

Donatello runs across the way jumping out of a nearby open window.

"Alright let's get going." Batman says.

Batman and Link head to the bat mobile while Donatello takes to the rooftops. While running on tops of buildings, Donatello contacts the leader of the mission.

"Hey Leo it's me Don I'm bringing backup. You won't believe who I ran into; its Batman, Robin and some guy by the name of Link."

"What did you say Don, did you just say Batman?!" Leonardo asks, as he Raphael and Michelangelo run close behind.

"Yes Leo that's correct, which shouldn't be surprising that we met up given the circumstances." Donatello says.

Donatello then shuts off the transmission.

"So Leo what did Dony say." Michelangelo asks.

"Well I guess it seems Batman is helping us." Leonardo says.

"Are you serious Batman how cool, I can't wait to meet him!!!" Michelangelo says in excitement.

"What Batman, we don't need his help!" Raphael says irately.

The foot ninjas finally come to a stop and enter a warehouse.

"It looks like they have come to a complete end, time to kick some shell!!" Raphael says in excitement as he runs forward.

Leonardo grabs him by the shoulder, stopping him from going in.

"Raph wait we can't just go storming in." Leonardo says.

Raphael grabs Leonardo's hand throwing it off of his shoulder. Raphael runs into the warehouse inaudibly.

"I hate when he has to be a hot head all the time." Leonardo says to himself.

"So I guess we should follow him huh?" Michelangelo asks.

"Yeah, let's go Mikey." Leonardo tells.

Leonardo and Michelangelo enter into the warehouse behind Raphael.

"Yes yes!! You have done well my ninjas."

"I knew that Shred head would be here." Raphael says pulling out his Sais.

Without much thought Raphael jumps out of hiding in front of the Shredder and a couple Foot ninjas.

"Well well, it would seem Raphael was foolish enough to follow us... finish him!!" Shredder says forcefully.

Raphael slashes one of the ninjas in the chest and blood comes flying out. The ninja falls to the ground. Raphael soars into the air kicking down two foot ninjas.

"Hey Leo aren't we going to help him?" Michelangelo asks.

"Just wait and watch." Leonardo responds.

Raphael stabs one of his Sais into one of the ninja's heart and killing him instantly. Raph breaks another's foot ninja's sword into two pieces with his Sais. Another ninja comes from behind Raphael and kicks him to the ground.

"Finish him now!!!" Shredder says stridently.

Leonardo jumps out of hiding and kicks the ninja into the wall.

"Thanks bro." Raphael says to Leo.

Raphael gets back on his feet and stands next to Leonardo. Michelangelo comes out of hiding and joins his two brothers.

"Just like always Leonardo must save the day." Shredder says laughing a bit.

"You're mistaken Shred head, we work as a family." Michelangelo says a loud.

"And you will die as a family, kill them." Shredder says to his ninjas.

The three turtles are hurriedly delimited. Leonardo pulls out his two Katana swords as Michelangelo takes out his nun chucks. The three turtles begin their attack on the foot ninjas. Michelangelo cracks one of the ninja's skulls with his chucks. Leonardo slices one of the ninjas hand off. Shredder gets infuriated fast as more of his ninjas fall to the ground.

"I'll handle this myself" Shredder says.

As Shredder is about to jump down and attack the three turtles, the front door to the warehouse opens. In come Batman, Donatello and Link.

"Now what, the other turtle an elf and what is this... Batman!" Shredder says in an angry shrill voice.

Raphael is about to stab his Sais into another ninja when a bat rang knocks the Sais out of his hands.

"No killing, that's not true justice." Batman emphasizes.

"Hey someone Link needs a weapon." Donatello informs.

Leonardo throws him one of his Katana's.

"You must be careful link, this place looks dangerous!" Navi says.

"I always am." Link says with a smile.

Raphael picks up his Sais.

"Hey bat freak I fight how I want to fight, I don't take orders from you." Raphael says.

"When in my city you will follow my orders." Batman replies.

Raphael makes a sound of agitation under his breath. Link runs up to Shredder.

"So you must be the one leading these ninjas." Link says with sword and shield in hand.

Many of the foot ninjas begin to retreat.

"So you want to duel me kid, ok if you insist." Shredder says picking up the sword of Chief Zien.

The sword glows a very dark orange color.

"Yes I can feel its power." Shredder says with a laugh.

Link and Shredder begin sword skirmishing. The blades of both swords collide grueling together. Link slashes the Shredder in the throat, but his armor blocks the attack. Link and Shredder both jump 10 feet into the air and slash each other in the ribs. As they come down Link kicks the Shredder down onto the ground and throw's a bomb onto him. Shredder gets blown into a wall.

"Well done Link that was cool." Navi says.

Shredder comes out of the wall.

"Ninjas retreat!!" Shredder says loudly.

"What, this isn't your place?" Michelangelo asks confused.

"I knew you freaks would follow them here." Shredder tells.

All foot ninjas put on gas masks as shredder throw's a sleep bomb down onto the ground knocking out the turtles, Link but not Batman who quickly throws on gas mask. The Shredder and foot ninjas withdraw.

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	3. Chapter 3 Dark masters meet

**The black triforce CHP 3: **

**Dark masters meet**

Minutes overtake with the rousing of Link, to perceive everyone still unconscious aside from one individual. Link tries to stand, however feels faint deciding to sit. Link gazes around and notices the place looks emptied out, from when they first arrived.

"It's nice to see you have finally awaked."

Batman halts against a nearby wall with crossed arms. Sitting in silence, mutually the dark knight and hero of time take notice of the sirens of the police force some distance away.

"What happened... I'm obscure? Why did they leave, couldn't they have killed us when we were out cold?" Link asks.

There is no reply from the caped crusader, as it is evident he does not have the answer. It isn't much longer before Raphael awakens. He doesn't feel any better than Link. As the others continue to gain consciousness, Batman steps off to the side trying to contact Robin.

"Now that we aren't being attacked, can someone tell me a little bit more about this world?" Link decides to finally stand. "It sure would help out a bit, if I have a better idea of how things are."

Before any further questioning, Link takes a little time to tell them about his little misfortune which lead to him being in their world.

"Wow, so he is a king from another universe who has come here to obtain this dark supremacy." Donatello walks back and forth, thinking it over.

"What kind of dude is a Gerudo?" Michelangelo asks with a laugh.

"He is a very depraved being; Ganondorf is very resilient and won't quit until he finds it." Just like anyone with the darkest desires, he will destroy everyone who gets in his path."

"Yo kid your story is wack, do you actually expect us to believe that load of crap." Raphael says.

"Raph don't just jump to conclusions." Leo takes a step forward. "We of all turtles should know that many exotic things will come your way in life."

Raphael pulls out his Sais.

"So where are you really from, Florida, Texas, San Fran..." Raphael spins his sais around. "I'm not to sure I believe your little story."

"I'm from a beautiful land called Hyrule."

Raphael chuckles aloud.

"You make me laugh... some how I know you are just some new punk, working for Shredder undercover." Raphael says calling out Link.

Link shivers under his skin, given the situation which presents him. If he were to fight against the turtle, the others around might assume he was an enemy. But if he chooses not to fight, it shows the weakness and destroys his character as a true swordsmen and hero. Michelangelo back's away from Raphael who faces Link. Leonardo jumps in front of the two.

"I don't know what is wrong with you Raph; stop acting like a stupid idiot."

Leonardo pushes Raphael back demanding him to put his weapons away. Link puts the sword down; relieved the decision was made for him.

"Raph what do you think master splinter would say if he where here, I'm ashamed of you." Leonardo says to Raphael.

"Stop playing the big bad leader, Master Splinter is in charge." Raphael moves back, giving himself room. "Id stay on my good side bro, I'm not in a good mood."

"Hey Leonardo you can have your sword back." Link says dispensing the sword to Leonardo.

Leo places the Katana in his sword shaft. He turns and faces Link.

"I know we have a lot of questions to ask, and so do you, but this isn't the place." Leonardo says.

"I will have the police clear the bodies of this warehouse." Batman finishes speaking with Robin. "Maybe they can get some information from them; I hope some of them will talk."

"I'm keeping an eye on you elf boy, I don't trust you!" Raphael tells.

"I understand how you feel, but you must confide in me. It might take a little bit of time, but you will soon see I can be trusted as much as anyone else in this room."

"I'm hungry; maybe we all should just order some Pizza!!" Michelangelo suggest licking his lips.

His brothers glimpse at him like he is obtuse, for saying that at the present time. Batman contacts the police, exiting the warehouse along with everyone else making their way to the rooftops. The turtles and Batman explain to Link how things work out in this dimension. Link tells them a little bit more about him.

"That's awesome, so you are the only one who can wield the master sword." Michelangelo says with a smile.

"Yup that's right; I am the hero of time." Link says with gratification.

"So what your telling us is, this Ganondorf is somewhere in the city?" Donatello places a hand on his chin. "Let's just hope he is, worst case scenario would be he is located in a different country."

A trickle of rain strokes Raph on the nose giving him a soothing quiver throughout his quantity. As a result, he looks up into the night sky which is sheltered by numerous gloomy mists. It's renowned by him that a downpour draws near. But unwinding is far from what he wants; the Shredder's trounce would all but satisfy the turtle entirely.

"I wonder what he meant by a black triforce being in this time, I've never even heard of that." Michelangelo says.

"It sounds like something that would be in one of your comics Mikey." Raphael says with a laugh.

A yielding wind blows on the city at a west tendency, it begins to rain. Batman's communicator vibrates; he presses a button to answer.

"Hey it's me Robin I'm at the warehouse now, but it is filled with cops... where are you?"

"I'll meet you back at the bat cave... Batman out!" Batman says.

The caped crusader looks down on the enormous city. The barrage now surges heavily over the conurbation, but it is indeed refreshing. This is deemed between them all.

"So what happens now?" Leonardo asks.

"First I need to return the master sword to Link." Batman leans over looking down. "From what he has told us thus far, this king cannot be taken down any other way."

Michelangelo walks up to Batman.

"I'm Michelangelo a big fan; I've read articles about you!"

Batman shakes hands with Michelangelo.

"Hey Batman maybe Link should crash at our place, I mean you probably have a lot to do." Donatello suggests. "Unless you think other wise."

"Yeah that sounds like a good arrangement." Batman says agreeing.

"Wait what hold on, how do we even know if he told us the truth, he could be someone working under cover." Raphael says.

"Raph could you give your crappy theories a break." Michelangelo says.

"Look at it this way Mikey, this Link guy comes out of no where and tells us some crazy story, and expects us to believe it." Raphael tells.

"Raph just calm down, did you even think for a second that he might be telling the truth." Donatello says.

"Alright he can stay... but I'm keeping an eye on you." Raphael says to Link.

"Batman you can just meet us at this exact spot." Leonardo tells. "Take your time, we won't be going anywhere."

Batman leaps off of the building and down into the shadows. Awaiting his return, the fighters are exceedingly unspoken. All gaze back on the nights proceedings from their particularized perspectives, forming outlooks on similar observations. But it is Leonardo the team leader of his brothers, who deliberates a plan. Much time distributes, with no sign of the Dark Knight. Donatello decides to breach the silence, picking a rock up off the surface and pitching it over the ledge.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much Link; Raph can be really nice once you get to know him."

Raphael begins spinning his Sais.

"What we should be doing is looking for the Shredder!" Raphael utters.

"Now is not the time Raph, we will get back on his trail tomorrow." Leonardo says.

Leonardo immediately stops the conversation pulling out his Katana swords. The expression on his face is already sufficient enough to give his brothers the hint that someone approaches their location. The feeling of relief is all that can be felt, with the re appearance of the caped crusader.

"The ratings of that sword are off the charts. It's quite impressive."

Link smiles and puts the sword in its shaft.

"Well I have to be going, a long day a head of me tomorrow." Batman tells.

"Are we going to see you again?" Michelangelo asks.

"In my city... yes you can count on it." Batman says as he jumps off of the building and into the bat mobile.

"Let's head back to our place." Leonardo says.

Leo leads his brothers and Link. The five jump off the tops of buildings.

The medallion in possession of Ganondorf begins to glow while he stands in front of an elevated building. Ganondorf uses a purple energy ball to destroy the entrance. Letting himself in as if it were his own place.

A foot ninja scurries over to Shredder.

"Master Shredder there has been a security problem; an access has been blown up." The ninja says hurriedly.

"The turtles, but how could they have found us." Oroku Saki says slamming his fist on a wall.

"So what do you want us to do?" The ninja asks.

"I'll take care of them myself." Oroku Saki says furiously.

Oroku Saki suits up in his armor. He picks up the sword of Chief Zien, before he can do anything; the door to his room explodes!!! Foot ninjas plunge to the ground, but Shredder stays standing. Entering the room is Ganondorf who smiles' believing his long voyage has come to a finish.

"What who are you?" And what do you think you're doing here?" Shredder asks.

"Tell me where the three swords are, I know they are here?" Ganondorf demands.

"I advisee you turn around, and go back to where you came from!" Shredder says stridently.

Ganondorf shoots a purple energy ball at Shredder, thinking quickly Shredder pulls out the sword of Chief Zien and slashes the blast, watching as it deflects the blast putting Ganondorf into a wall. Shredder's eyes expand after seeing what the sword can do.

"Wow impressive, there is more to this sword than meets the eye!" Shredder says in enthusiasm.

Ganondorf gets back on his feet standing.

"That is one of the swords you hold." Ganondorf says.

"And what makes you think that I would hand it over, to a pathetic fool like you!!" Shredder says with a laugh.

"If you won't give it to me, than I will be forced to take it from you!" Ganondorf shouts.

"Why are you so eager to take the sword?" Shredder asks.

"When all three blades are brought together, it opens the realm of King Merik, it posses the black triforce." Ganondorf explains.

"You really are a fool to share your plans with someone like me!" Shredder says as he laughs.

More foot ninjas enter the room.

"It's the only way I can bring down the kid in green." Ganondorf mumbles.

"Hhmm.. did you just say something about a kid in green?" Shredder asks.

"Yes, I need the black triforce to finally defeat him." Ganondorf says angrily. "He might just look like a harmless individual, but what he holds in his possession is something beyond my abilities to stop."

"Would he happen to be dressed like an elf and or pixie?" Shredder asks.

"What, how do you know him?" Ganondorf asks.

Shredder begins assessing to himself for a few seconds. It is then the image of the kid in green was in fact one of the fighters he encountered earlier that night.

"I want you to leave and come back tomorrow, maybe we can discuss something." Shredder says.

"What do you mean?" Ganondorf asks looking confused.

"I just might help you, but leave before I change my mind!" Shredder demands.

"I will be back by sunrise." Ganondorf says exiting.

"So master Shredder what are you going to do?" One of the ninjas asks.

"This guy might be able to help me take down the turtles, I will think on the matter." Shredder says.

**In the sewer**

The turtles and Link finally come to a stop.

"Nice place you guy's got here." Link says trying to be nice.

"Are you kidding this place is a mess, this is one of are hang out area's are real home is back in New York." Michelangelo says.

Raphael opens a nearby closet, pulling out a grip of blankets tossing one to Link and the others. Raph takes his blanket walking over into a corner and settling in. It isn't too much longer before they're all in deep sleep.

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	4. CHP4 An Evil team up

**The Black triforce Chapter 4:**

**An evil team up**

Diminutive airstreams propel over the city of Gotham, with tiny raindrops hitting the tops of the buildings and streets. The sun rises over the mountain side. Ganondorf returns to the structure of the Shredder's fort, and is stunned to see the door has been replaced and fixed. Ganondorf knocks on the door. A few seconds bypass before the door is opened while he enters. A couple Foot ninjas escort Ganondorf to Shredder, entering into a room where he sits in silence.

"So I see you actually decided to show up, have a seat would you like something to eat?" Shredder asks.

"Let's just skip the small talk, and get right to the point." Ganondorf says.

"I like the way you think, this might actually be a splendid partnership." Shredder replies.

"So where are the two remaining swords?" Ganondorf asks.

"I have some of my ninjas searching for them as we speak." Shredder answers.

"May I ask what caught your attention of the swords? Ganondorf asks.

"I wanted to obtain them for supremacy; I on no account heard the myth that when all three blades are brought together it opens a window too another world." Shredder says.

A couple more foot ninjas enter the room.

"By the way I'm called the Shredder, and you are?"

"I am Ganondorf the Gerudo king!!" Ganondorf says with dignity.

"I will help you bunch up the remaining swords, on one condition!" Shredder says.

"Oh yeah and what might that be?" Ganondorf asks.

"I want you to help me destroy the turtles!!! Just like the little scoundrel you spoke of, they have interfered with my plans too many times. I will tell you more about them momentarily."

Ganondorf steps off to the side putting a lot of thought into the Shredder's proposition. Not wanting to waste any more time his verdict is quickly made. The Gerudo king does not have inclusive confide in the armor covered individual, but finds this is the best resolution to make for the time being.

**Hours pass**

Michelangelo is the first to rouse; right away he turns on the T.V. waking everyone else. Raphael gets up walking over punching Michelangelo across the arm.

"Hey Mikey did you even think for a second, that the rest of us wanted more sleep?" Raphael says angrily.

"Calm down Raph, it's better to start the day off early." Michelangelo says with a yawn.

Leonardo gazes at the clock and observes it is 9:25 A.M. Link assembles himself up on the couch and puts his boots on.

"How did you sleep Link?" Leonardo asks.

"I slept just fine, so what do you guy's have to eat?"

"We have all kinds of stuff; I'll make something for all of us." Donatello notifies.

Donatello gets up and enters into the kitchen.

"So Link while Dony makes us breakfast, do you want to play some video games dude?" Michelangelo asks sounding thrilled.

"What are video games?" Link asks.

Michelangelo's eyes broaden, but than realizes that the Hylian is from another world.

"Oh yeah I forgot your from another globe, come over here and I will teach you how to play." Michelangelo says with a smirk.

Link sits down next to Michelangelo and picks up the control.

"So Leo what's the plan?" Raphael asks with crossed arms.

"The only thing we can do is wait for nightfall, only than can we get back on the Shredder's trail. We're much too vulnerable in the light."

"Yeah I guess you're right, we can't be seen in public like this." Raphael agrees.

"I don't know, but I have a really bad feeling Shredder is up to something really serious." Leonardo says.

"Hey Leo I'm going to the store, I'll be back in a little bit." Raphael says.

Before exiting the door, Raphael puts on a whopping russet jacket and cap to disguise him self, before departing through the entrance door.

**Wayne Manor**

Alfred marches into the central room with a tray in hand. He stops in place offering Tim a glass of water, who accepts. The boy wonder sips a little of the iced liquid, setting the glass on a nearby table top.

"So Master Bruce tells me it was a diligent night for the two of you." Alfred says.

"Yes it was an elongated night, a lot of unsuspecting things occurred." Tim says.

A few moments later Bruce walks through the door dragging himself onward with his eyes facing down.

"So how did your meeting go Master Bruce?" Alfred asks.

"Actually it went quite well, business is going great." Bruce looks up. "Let's just say I'm a bit worried about one of my new business associates. He just seems a little bit shady; I'll have to keep an eye on him."

"So Bruce, what happened to Link anyway?" Tim asks.

"All you need to know is that he is safe, I don't want to go into details on that at the moment." Bruce answers.

Bruce dismisses himself from the room. Some distance away the turtle Raphael exits out of a target store with some items in his possession. He wastes no time getting out of the parking lot, journeying over into a park. But having the quantity of experience as he does, the turtle feels something isn't quite right.

"Somehow this feels like an ambush." Raphael emphasizes.

The numerous shrubberies around him commence to quiver, and out jump dozens of Foot ninjas. The ninjas quickly surround Raphael in a circle. Raphael looks around to see if any people are present, he distinguishes no one in sight.

"Perfect, just what I needed!!" Raphael says dropping the bag.

Raphael keeps on his outfit which helps to disguise his turtle features, pulling out his twin Sais.

"Let's dance freaks!!"

Each ninja has a dissimilar weapon of choice. Raphael charges into a group of the ninjas, and jolts three of them to the ground. One of the ninja's smashes their knee into Raphael's stomach, taking the inhalation out of him. Another ninja comes from behind and kicks him onto the soil. Another ninja tries to stab their sword through him, but he hurriedly blocks it with a Sai, and kicks that ninja into a tree. Raphael gets back on his feet and slices on them. One of the ninjas slashes Raphael in his ribs with a rapier. With much fury Raphael conquers them all in seconds. All the foot ninjas begin to flee; Raphael takes the opportunity to grab hold of one.

"So I take it that the Shredder sent you huh!!!" Raphael says crossly as his grasp on the ninja constricts.

"We where sent to find out where you, and the other freaks are staying here in Gotham." The ninja tells.

"You mean my brothers; give the message to Shredder that we are coming for him!!!" Raphael says.

He throws the ninja into drenched sludge, and picks up his bag. The ninja quickly gets up and follows the others. Raphael puts his Sais away and heads back to the hideout. Ganondorf watches the Foot ninjas as they go through an intense training session.

"It seems you have them training exceedingly hard, is there a rationale?" Ganondorf asks.

"They must be ready to destroy the turtles; I just contacted Karai who should be in Gotham shortly." Oroku Saki says.

"Who is Karai? And what makes you think we will need his help?" Ganondorf says angrily.

"She is my adopted daughter; she will be able to assist. You shouldn't feel any regret, it is always good to use whatever resources you have."

Raphael enters back into the turtle's burrow.

"Hey Raph.. You got back fast, what's in the bag?" Leonardo asks.

"More important than what is in the bag is I just got jumped by a couple of Shredders ninjas!!!!" Raphael says loudly.

Everyone discontinues what they are doing, giving their attention to Raphael.

"What hold on Raph, they tried to attack you in broad day light?" Leonardo asks.

"Yes, but I didn't put a turtle tracker on any of them." Raphael says in anger.

Michelangelo turns off their game system and stands.

"So what are we going to do, go after them?" Link asks.

"Yes... but we will wait for night fall." Leonardo says.

Raphael pulls an Ipod out of the bag handing it over to Link. The Hylian looks up at him, not sure what to say having no idea what the object is.

"It's called an Ipod; you can listen to music on it. If you want just hand it over to Don and he will hook you up with some first-rate cuts.

"Thanks, but why are you giving it to me?" Link asks.

"Yeah Raph that was really random dude." Michelangelo says with a laugh.

"I haven't been to kind... so I just got you something that me and my bros like to do. I'm sure you'll enjoy it just as much as us." Raphael explains.

Link tosses it over to Donatello who catches the device, inserting it into his laptop.

"Thanks Raphael!!" Link says contentedly.

"Don't mention it, oh yeah just call me Raph." Raphael tells.

Raphael takes off the jacket and hat putting them on an adjacent coat rack.

**Over eleven hours later**

The moon makes it's presence in the bleak atmosphere, shimmering and fabricating much luminosity. The Turtles and Link proceed out of the sewers into the radiance twilight.

"Hey look it's a full moon, it is stunning out here." Link says trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah it is a nice night; I just hope we find Shredder." Donatello adds.

The ground beneath them with no admonition begins to tremble.

"What's going on, is this an earthquake!!" Link yells out.

"No I don't think so." Raphael says pulling out his Sais.

The ground suddenly stops shaking, with green plant looking creatures crawling out of the ground. Link, Donatello, Leonardo and Michelangelo, too pull out their weapons.

"Guy's stand together, we are stronger as a team." Leonardo says aloud.

The five heroes are quickly surrounded and knocked over.

"Some times I hate being a turtle." Michelangelo says in horror.

"What are these things?" Link asks.

"I don't know but they're going down." Leonardo says.

Leonardo and Link try and get up, but are pounded back down onto the others. The green plant creatures begin kicking and punching on the five!

**To be continue.**


	5. CHP five: The sword of Diexal

**The Black Triforce CHP 5:**

**2****nd**** sword obtained**

The five heroes fight back as they're thrashed down by the plant organisms; Link manages to cut one of them in half with the master sword. The turtles and Link lash out the creatures standing. The plant monsters situate up to about six feet tall.

"They are some ugly looking things." Raphael says revolted.

"I don't know but I think they look prettier then you Raph!!" Michelangelo says amused.

Link pulls out bombs throwing them in several directions trying to eliminate them all in one assault. Some of the disgusting looking beings try and swallow the projectiles while others are blown to pieces on contact.

"Well that was easy, nice job Link!" Michelangelo congratulates.

Not even having a chance to turn away, the surface beneath them begins moving again! It is not surprising as more of the plant monsters erupt from beneath the ground.

"Yeah you just had to open your big mouth huh Mikey!" Raphael says.

Leonardo jumps in front of everyone and begins cutting down the plant creatures. The four join him. Link is grabbed by his neck and spun around before being thrown in the direction of Donatello who catches him. Mikey spins his chucks around at high speeds whacking the green men, creating his own pile of defeated enemies. Both Leonardo and Raphael take down the final one with a sword to the head and Sai just below its heart.

"Hopefully that is the last of them." Michelangelo says.

Vines emit from the ground wrapping around the Turtles and Link. A huge tree grows from beneath the ground as well with a person on pinnacle of it.

"I think whoever that is up there is responsible for the Plant things." Donatello says as he struggles. "We need to try and get out of this plant's grasp!"

Link uses a dagger to get himself out of the vines. Using his hook shot Link gets to the tree's top. He looks into the dimness and notices it is a person dressed in green. This must be a koriki of this world, it just had to be!! Link walks fast with excitement but as he gets closer is only wrapped within the vines once more.

"I'm guessing you're the leader of those creatures we fought?" Link asks loudly. "So who are you?"

"You don't seem to be in the position to be asking me questions. It is apparent you're not from around here, or you would have known that I'm Poison Ivy."

"So can you control the vines and let us go, we don't want any trouble." Link asks nicely.

"I will let you and your friends go, on one condition, and that is if you kiss me." Ivy tells, moving closer to his face.

"What why?" Link asks confused and a bit uneasy.

Poison Ivy stands up wrapping her arms around Link's neck, and brings her lips to his kissing him passionately. This goes on for a few seconds, until a batarang comes down and slices the vines off Link. Poison Ivy looks up to see Batman gliding down. As he is about to land, he kicks Ivy away from Link. The dark knight is beyond stunned to see the presence of Link!! How is it that he got involved with one of his largely known enemies?!

"Link are you ok, she didn't make too much physical contact with you did she?" Batman asks loudly.

"Yeah she just kissed me; I'm feeling a little bit dizzy." Link says holding his head.

Batman has no time to explain to his ally seeing as he falls to the ground seemingly lifeless. Bat's knows that he must get him the cure for this soon or he will not make it.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I do that!" Poison Ivy says as she smiles.

"Your insane Ivy, it's time for you to go back to Arkham." Batman says angrily.

Batman throws batarangs down at the turtles, destroying the vines that hold them. The turtles quickly side up next to Batman.

"So what's the plan Batman?" Michelangelo asks.

"We need to hurry and get Link to the bat cave, before it is too late." Batman says. "He has been poisoned, and it is spreading throughout his body as we speak."

"I say we take this trash out first." Raphael says spinning his Sais.

Michelangelo picks up Link setting him on his shoulder. From the earlier request of the caped crusader the sound of police sirens surround the nearby streets. It wouldn't be long before the swat team was here.

"You are surrounded Poison ivy, give yourself up." Commissioner Gordon says forcefully.

Poison ivy pedals manages more vines to come from under the ground, just using her mind. The vines destroy police vehicles. Batman jumps forward using his grappler to try and get closer to Ivy. He is quickly knocked over by a plant.

Donatello uses his stealth to get up behind her. With his Bo staff he hits her in the back of the head, knocking her out.

"Nice Work Donatello." Batman says as he gets back on his feet.

Batman walks over and cuffs Poison Ivy. He then hands her over to the police. The turtles follow Batman to the cave afterwards.

**Inside the bat cave.**

Batman sets Link on a table and walks into a back room. The turtles take delight looking around at the caves magnificent setup.

"Wow in a way, this city is just like New York, loads of different bad guy's." Michelangelo tells.

"This cave is very well designed, is that a super computer over there!" Donatello says in excitement.

Batman comes out of the room with a needle in hand, injecting Link in his arm. After doing so he tosses the needle into a nearby trash Ben.

"So do you think you got it to him soon enough?" Leonardo asks sounding worried.

"Yes he will be just fine." Batman answers.

"Well that's good to know, so what else crazy dudes do you fight?" Michelangelo asks. "Don't take it the wrong way; you're like totally one of the greatest ever."

Batman looks at Michelangelo but says nothing.

"I was just curious." Michelangelo says with a small laugh.

"What were you five doing out on the streets?" Batman asks.

"We where looking for the Shredder's hideout." Leonardo replies.

"Gotham is a very dangerous place after nightfall, you must be more careful." Batman says.

"So Batman, are you going to help us find them?" Michelangelo asks.

"They're in my city, so yes." Batman says.

Link's eyes open after a few moments sitting up while stretching. Link takes a little time to look around, realizing he is once again in the bat cave.

"How do you feel?" Batman asks.

"I feel a little light headed, but other then that normal." Link says.

Link gets up off of the table and stands on his feet.

"You guy's said you wanted to find Shredder's hideout, I have an even better idea. I'm guessing they will be looking for the two remaining swords, I did some research and when the three blades are brought together, and they'll open a dark realm. But it is only a myth." Batman says.

"Wait hold on... what?" Michelangelo asks.

"What he is saying Mikey is we need to go after two more swords, we will then meet up with the foot in the process." Donatello informs.

"Oh I see now, that makes sense." Michelangelo says.

**Shredder's hideout**

The adopted daughter of the shredder has arrived from out of the city with trained ninjas of her own. The plan is explained to her by that of Shredder himself, but she has doubts on their success.

"Father when opening this dimension, wouldn't that mean the darkness would be against you?" Karai asks. "It's not like whoever is on the other side will just take a liking to you."

"No it will not be against me, the one to open the dimension maintains control." Shredder says.

"The turtles will try to stop you." Karai walks away from him turning her back. "But I'm sure they will not catch onto your plans, unless Donatello looks further into the situation."

"The turtles have no idea what my plan is. And even if they did, they wouldn't be able to stop me." Shredder tells.

"Once I obtain the black triforce, I will destroy all of them." Ganondorf says.

"Once you help us kill the turtles, what will you do then?" Karai asks.

"I will return to Hyrule and take over." Ganondorf answers.

**Inside a cave**

The foot ninjas have come to this destination by following the directions on the maps within their possessions.

"Not so fast, I'd put that down if I were you." Batman yells out in his dark tone.

Batman, Link and the turtles come jumping down in front of the foot ninjas. Batman throws a couple batarangs at the ninjas. A number of the ninjas are knocked over.

"We must protect the sword at all cost; take out the Bat, elf and turtles quick." The leading ninja demands. "This mission must be a success."

The foot ninjas hurriedly surround the fighters. The ninjas begin combating against the heroes. Link sword fights with three of them. The Hylian slashes a ninja in the leg with his blade, and kicks him to the ground. Link uses his boomerang to knock out the other remaining ninjas. Leonardo takes out five ninjas at the same time performing a spin kick. Two of them get back on their feet. Leo uses a round house kick, taking out both ninjas. As they are busy fighting three of the ninjas head for the exit with the sword.

"Hey wait, those punks are getting away with the sword." Raphael yells.

Raph gets punched in the stomach by a ninja the next second. Batman tries to use his grappler to stop them but it is knocked out of his hand by another ninja. A helicopter is waiting outside for the three ninjas, and they fly off.

The other few ninjas retreat afterward, but Batman and the others don't go after them knowing it is pointless. It is at this time that they too depart from the cave in much dissatisfaction.

"Aren't we going to follow them, or do something?" Michelangelo asks in frustration.

"No are main focus is to get to the next sword before they do." Batman tells.

It begins to drizzle; maybe this was a way of telling them they were bound to fail. The night sky can barely be seen from the billows. Several minutes pass, and the ninjas return to the Shredder's hideout.

"Good news Shredder, we got the sword." The leading ninja says. "It seems the turtles might be on to us, they showed up trying to stop us."

"They're resilient little reptiles, I'll give them that" Shredder replies.

Ganondorf places the sword next to the other.

"All we need is one more, and then I will hold darkness itself." Ganondorf laughs. "I've waited too long to conquer Hyrule."

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	6. Chapter 6: The final sword

**The black triforce Chapter 6**

**The Final sword**

Gotham is soundless tonight, with only the blustery weather and sounds of rain drops to be heard. The moon is scarce with blankets of clouds covering the black sky. Inside the batcave, Batman sits finding information on the final sword. He finds an old article, more of a legend. Not trying to read all of the information he just skims over the important facts.

Link swings the master sword around slashing a few robotic androids. Two more come up from behind him; he senses it and quickly destroys them before they can attack him. Link looks around to see no robotic fighters standing, whipping the sweat from his head the hylian is knocked down. He takes a few moments before getting back on his feet. He turns around to see a robot over 27 ft. Link destroys it promptly with a series of sword combos. Link exits the training room. Raphael throws kicks and punches on the boxing bag, putting much power and strength into the fast blows. Donatello walks over next to Batman seeing what more data he has collected. Batman prints the information out. The caped crusader stands putting the papers on a table calling everyone over.

"The final sword we must retrieve is located in the Himalayas." Batman puts a map down onto the table. "It's going to be located somewhere in this region."

"Hopefully I don't freeze my shell off." Michelangelo shivers as he speaks.

"This sword belonged to king Ghamphiz, a very dark leader according to the legend he killed his own people by not following his rules exact." Batman explains.

"He sounds like a really nasty unkind dude." Mikey adds.

"I have one question, what are the Himalayas and how are we going to get there?" Link asks.

"The sword is located between Nepal and china; I'm going to use the bat plane." The rest of you can ride with Robin in the bat helicopter." Batman explains.

"Hopefully the foot doesn't get there before us." Raphael says slamming his fist on the table.

"We will wait for robin to return before continuing this mission." Batman advises.

The six convene in the cave waiting, time goes by slow and it seems like hours before Tim arrives with Alfred. Tim suits up right away. Batman gives Robin a separate set of directions of where the sword is located.

Link, Robin and the turtles enter into the bat copter.

"Be careful master Bruce." Alfred tells.

"I will." Batman says as he jumps into the bat plane.

A huge wall in the cave lifts open and out flies the bat plane, with the helicopter close behind.

**Shredder's hideout**

Saki and Ganondorf stand head to head over a pit of lava. The Gerudo king throws a kick at Saki who grabs it, throwing him to the ground. Quickly he gets back on his feet to face his opponent. Throwing three energy balls Saki dodges the first two, but is hit in the chest by the third. It pushes him off balance, but he does not fall. Oroku Saki begins fighting in a ninjitsu style, while Ganondorf fights him back throwing out punches.

Saki's moves are much quicker, but Ganondorf's have more power. The two continue to fight until Ganondorf power hits Saki across the face, sending him eleven feet transversely on the platform. Oroku Saki almost falls into the lava, but Ganondorf grabs his hand and pulls him up.

"I guess you win this one Ganondorf, this sparing session is over." Oroku Saki says.

The two exit the hot steaming room sweating everywhere.

"Karai have you sent the ninjas to obtain the final sword?" Oroku Saki asks.

"Yes father, they are on there way to the Kanjirowa Himal." Karai replies.

"Why are we in such a rush to get it, I mean Link does not have the resources to find that place." Ganondorf says.

"Yes maybe, but I would not put that passed Donatello, he has probably already figured out the location of it." Oroku Saki yells in anger.

**Hours pass **

The bat plane shakes with much turbulence, with Batman trying to fly through the snowstorm. The winds blow from East to west at speeds between 50 to 65 miles per hour. Batman can hardly see out of the windows, so he just uses his radar to try and get to the destination. He reaches it shortly knowing it will be too challenging to land, so he puts the bat plane on auto pilot and jumps out.

Batman tries to glide down but the wind tosses him into some rocks and snow. Batman's back hits the ground hard, he feels a shiver through his spine. Trying to get up again, but the wind knocks him over. He then digs into his utility belt and pulls out shoe grippers for the bottom of his boots. Batman stands and is not knocked over this time. He just ignores the cold temperature.

Robin, the turtles and Link reach Kanjirowa Himal.

"Al right Donatello, I need you to keep the helicopter in the air, can you do that?" Robin asks.

"Are you kidding me, of course I can." Donatello says with a laugh.

Robin moves from the controls with Donatello taking his place. Batman communicates with Robin and tells him what him and the others will need to go threw the harsh weather. After equipping themselves Robin, Link, Raphael, Leonardo and Michelangelo exit the helicopter by jumping out. The wind blows hard on the five but they do not fall. They move slowly through the rough wind. Mikey's face feels like it is glacial.

"Man I hate this weather, it is bitter cold." Michelangelo complains.

No one can really hear him because of the thunderous reverberation of the storm. They all follow close behind Robin, who holds a tracking device. Robin spots a cave about ten feet away. They all make their way inside. Robin pulls a flash light out of his utility belt. After a few moments of searching they spot the sword in a bronze pedestal.

Raphael walks in front of everyone and pulls it out.

"Well guy's it looks like we got to the sword before the Shredder." Raphael says happily.

A few seconds later a sleep dart hits Raphael in the back of his neck.

"Raph no." Leo says in panic.

Leonardo, Link and Michelangelo pull out their weapons, and begin looking around. Foot ninjas surround all of them. Raphael drops the sword and falls to the ground knocked out. Michelangelo with his speed jumps over and picks up the sword. He heads back to the others after doing so.

"You turtles are so foolish, always trying to get in the way of the Shredder's plans." A foot ninja says. "You need not worry because after this final piece, you four will be dealt with."

The ninjas begin attacking the four. Link uses his hook shot to grab one of the ninjas throwing him into a wall. Using the master sword he cuts two blades in half kicking down the two ninjas. Link pulls out a bomb and throws it on the two, it explodes finishing the job. Leonardo kicks a ninja into the air; Link jumps up and kicks that ninja into a pile of rocks. Michelangelo knocks over many ninjas with his chucks. Two huge ninjas come from behind and knock Michelangelo over. They take the sword from his grasp and run.

"Those dudes have the sword!" Mikey yells aloud.

Robin tries to stop them, but is shot down by their laser guns. They exit the cave. As they run through the snow, they are both knocked down. They look up to see Batman. One of them tries to fight him but he quickly takes him out. The remaining ninja throws down gas bombs as he puts on his gas mask. Batman falls to the ground coughing for a few seconds. He quickly gets up to see the ninja gone. The ninjas in the cave begin retreating. Robin and the others follow them out. Leonardo is holding Raph over his shoulder. Mikey, Robin, Link and Batman continue to fight the ninjas. Link slashes a ninja to the ground, sliding off of the mountain to death. Most of the ninjas retreat by skiing down the mountain 80 ft where escape vehicles await them. They all quickly get away.

"Are their any remaining ninjas in the cave that you guy's defeated?" Batman asks. "If so it might be a good opportunity for some answers.

"No the ninjas retreated with all of their men." Link answers.

"Darn!.. We need to find their hideout before it is too late." Batman says.

"Let's head back to Gotham." Robin says.

Batman uses a device to communicate with the bat plane to swoop down to his position. It appears in a matter of seconds. Robin contacts Donatello to fly by and drop the latter. In minuets they're on their way back to Gotham city. Within hours they are back. The sun is bright over the city. All of them enter into the bat cave.

"I guess myself and the turtles, should head back to their place." Link suggests.

"No I need you guy's here, we need to come up with a plan." Batman says aloud.

"So when does the big bad Batman need our help." Raphael says with a smile.

Batman shows a face of incense at the smart remark. Tim gets out of his patrolling suit and leaves the bat cave to go get some rest.

"Batman I think it would be a great idea, if we all just get some rest we've been up all night." Donatello argues.

"Yeah we can get back on their trail tonight." Link adds.

"Alright I want you guy's back here by 8:00PM sharp, no later." Batman says aloud. "We need to stop them before it is too late; according to the myth it is almost close to impossible to stop whoever posses the dark power."

The five agree and exit the cave returning to the turtles place.

**To be continue**


	7. Chapter 7 Dimension Ejartel

**The Black Triforce chapter 7:**

**Dimension Ejartel**

_A family walks out of a theater exultant laughing while walking together, down a gloomy ally. The young boy strolls a little ahead causing his father to inform him to slow down. A man comes out of a building corner holding a gun. All he wanted was some money; he is a man of lower class just looking for some way to make a living. He's just an average street punk nothing more or less, but still had the power to create something so terrifying for all the criminals of Gotham! He snatches the pearls from the woman's neck and just like that two gun shots are fired!_ The alarm clock rings blaringly waking Bruce. He gets out of bed sitting at the beds edge. How many times must he relive that night, maybe the nightmare will never end. Or maybe it is a reminder to him what he has now become, Gotham city's protector/ champion. Whatever it may be, Bruce will never give into the set backs which try and hinder him short. This long drive will never be over until the mission is complete.

"He left me there covered in the blood of my parents, Bruce died that day but a hero was born."

Bruce turns to the clock to see that it is a few minuets after 3 PM. Of course there are those moments of grief and the thoughts of how much easier it would have been had he just died that night along with his parents. But that was not the choice of fate; his purpose was much greater than to die at the feet of some widespread thug.

**abandon park**

Link walks through the field listening to Linkin Park on his Ipod. Leonardo calls everyone to the center of the park, for a training session. Link and the others quickly stop what they are doing.

"Alright guy's we are going to have a sparing session, it goes like this... the winner of the first match continues to fight until he has been beat." Leonardo explains.

"I have one question, can we use are weapons?" Mikey asks.

"Yup." Leo answers.

Leonardo challenges Donatello first; everyone else sits down to watch. Donatello begins spinning the Bo staff trying to get warmed up. A soft wind blows to the north, only the swish of the breeze can be heard as Leo and Dony stare each other down. Donatello swings the staff at Leo almost hitting him. Leonardo kicks the staff out of Donatello's hand. Don and Leo begin attacking each other. Donatello is quickly knocked down. Donatello steps back with Link stepping up next.

Leonardo and Link pull out their weapons. Leo throws a few shurikens at Link who blocks them with his shield. The two begin sword fighting. Link cuts Leonardo on the side of his shell. Leo feels cold inside after the blow. Leonardo quickly knees Link in the stomach. Link's breath is knocked out of him; he can't breathe but stays on his feet. Link and Leo punch at each other, with there fists smashing into each other. Link pulls out a boomerang throwing it. It quickly fly's out of site. The master sword cuts one of Leonardo's swords in half. He drops it and uses one sword. Leo kicks the shield out of Links grasp. As the two continue to battle, the boomerang comes from behind Leonardo and knocks him in the head. Leonardo falls to the ground.

"Well it looks like our fearless leader has been beaten!" Raphael says laughing.

Leonardo gets back on his feet shaking hands with Link.

Michelangelo gets up next to face Link.

"Let's do this dude, so what kind of fighting style do you use?" Michelangelo asks, trying to start a conversation with his opponent.

Link says nothing, but pulls out his sword.

"Man I hate mute fighters it's never as fun, oh well I'll finish this quick." Mikey says smiling.

Link swings the master sword at Michelangelo, who wraps his chucks around it. He pulls back on his weapon and forces the sword out of Link's hands. Mikey throws the sword to the ground. He jumps up and bicycle kicks Link. The Hylian looses balance but does not fall.

"So your not one to go down easy."

Michelangelo throws a round house kick, but Link steps back grabs his leg and throws him to the ground.

"Oooh shell." Michelangelo says upset.

"Well it looks like big mouth Mikey couldn't handle him." Raphael adds.

Link helps Michelangelo to his feet.

"Yeah let's see you take him down Raph." Michelangelo says as he sits next to his bros.

Raphael gives Link a ten minute break before they begin. Raphael spins the Sais as him and Link gaze at each other. Link swings the sword at Raph but he catches it with his sais. Link breaks out of the grab. Link throws the boomerang into the air. Raphael throws a Sai at it, which knocks it to the ground into two pieces. Raph jumps over and recovers the Sai. Link and Raphael begin battling. A Sai cuts Link in the rib feeling a bitter tremble rise up his spine. Raph quickly knees Link and then punches him in the face. Link tries to catch himself, but falls to the ground.

"You alright man." Raphael asks.

"Yeah I'm just fine, you're a pretty skilled fighter and aggressive with great awareness." Link says shaking hands with Raph.

"How did Raph beat him, I mean everyone can beat Raph!" Mikey says as he laughs.

"Just keep talking Mikey, and we will see just who everyone is." Raphael says cracking his knuckles.

"Let's head back to our place and order some pizza for lunch." Leonardo suggests.

The rest of them agree leaving the park immediately. Donatello picks up Link's destroyed boomerang and Leo's split in two sword.

"I'll repair these when I have some open time on my schedule." Donatello thinks to himself.

Hours pass and they all return back to the cave. Tim drake enters the cave to greet them.

"So where is Batman?" Leonardo asks.

"He didn't want to wait any longer; he found out where they will be opening the dimension of Ejartel." Tim says

"What kind of name is that, how random." Michelangelo criticizes.

"This is the world that holds the dark Triforce." Tim says.

Link deliberates to himself and realizes why Ganondorf couldn't have just entered the realm of Ejartel from Hyrule; he needed the swords to open the dimension. For one second Link feels something sinister run throughout his body, just the thought of Ganondorf with the power of the black triforce. Tim continues to talk while he thinks to himself with sweat running down his face. He feels his only chance to stop Ganondorf, is not letting him have his hands on the Dark supremacy. Tim continues to talk while link thinks to himself, with sweat running down his face.

"We must travel to the Gray forest where they will try and open the dimension." Tim informs.

He runs into the changing room getting suited up. Afterwards, everyone heads to a bat helicopter.

**Gray forest**

Minuets later Batman lands the bat plane near by... he spies on Shredder, Ganondorf and the foot ninjas. With his binoculars, he can distinguish three pedestals forming a triangle. Batman wishes he knew more about what was going on. He knows Link would have a much better understanding. Each pedestal is made of an ancient steal with a different letter on each to represent which sword was to be placed into. Batman puts the tool back into his utility belt. One of the ninjas smashes the sword of Diexal into its pedestal. Everything is silent and nothing happens. Ganondorf shows a face of fury and disbelief.

Seconds pass as the wind in the area increases greatly. A huge energy light comes from the pedestal with the sword in place and feels some of the night sky. Ganondorf grins almost laughing.

"Great, now place the other two." Shredder demands to his ninjas.

Batman comes down on his grappler knocking the two ninjas over.

"I can't let you get away with this, do you realize what you're trying to obtain. Judging by what I've read, that much power might not be able to be controlled." Batman yells.

"You must be Batman, you are very foolish to try and stop us by yourself. Just step aside bat, are plans don't involve you." Karai tells.

"I ace in these kinds of situations, but you must all understand that you can't go through with this." Batman replies.

"Stay back boys, I'll take this one. It's interesting to see you in person, I'm honestly interested on the back story." Karai says.

She charges Batman with the blade; he cuts it into three pieces using his gauntlets. He then takes her out.

"I didn't know batman hits girls." Shredder says laughing.

"You would be surprised what one must do in a world this depraved, to seek justice." Batman replies.

The foot ninjas speedily surround Batman. He begins fighting the ninjas. A sword is cut into Batman's back who yells out in hurt, Ganondorf jumps in and knocks him to the ground. All of the ninjas back up as Ganondorf pulls out a huge sword.

"Good bye Batman." Ganondorf says pulling the sword up.

A light arrow hits Ganondorf in his back, forcing him to drop the sword and fall to the ground. Link jumps out of the helicopter and falls next to Batman. He then helps Batman to his feet.

"Are you Ok?" Link asks.

"I'll be just fine, it's a good thing you guy's showed." Batman says relieved.

Ganondorf gets up and pulls the arrow out of his back.

"Ooh Link, I'm glad you could be here to witness the awakening of my true power." Ganondorf says.

"I won't let that happen." Link says as he pulls out the mater sword.

Robin lands the bat plane with he and the others aiding the two. Ganondorf jumps over Link and Batman. He grabs the sword of Zien as Shredder holds the sword of Ghamphiz. The two shove the swords into there pedestals at the same time.

"Oh no!!" Donatello yells in horror.

The wind velocity is now going so fast it is hard for the fighters to keep balance. Energy lights come from both pedestals and form with the other remaining light. Karai's eyes open as she awakes.

"The colors are beautiful." Michelangelo says looking up.

"It can't be, there has to be a way to stop it!" Link yells.

He tries to run over to the pedestals, but the strong wind knocks him down. In seconds a portal forms, and begins pulling things into it. Raphael stabs his Sais into the ground and holds on tight so he is not pulled in. The others hold onto tree branches. Ganondorf, Shredder and the ninjas let the dimension pull them inside.

After a short minute all that remains in the forest is the turtles, Batman, Link and Robin.

The branches are ripped from the tree; everyone except Raphael is pulled into the portal.

Raphael feels his fingers slipping, he sweats all over. He doesn't know how much further his muscles can stretch. The portal begins to shut, but its force grows stronger. It pulls the Sais out of the ground, and Raphael is sucked into the world of Ejartel. The portal closes behind him.

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	8. Chapter 8 Imprisoned

**The black Triforce CHP 8:**

**Imprisoned**

His body feels as if it is on combustion, his bones feel devastated. He glances at a giant blue light as he is sucked in further. The turtle feels sick to his stomach, with a killing headache. His shell feels as though it has been incised into tiny pieces. He can hardly even breathe. Raphael stays strong, as he drifts further into the void. He can see an opening ahead. After a few moments he is pulled in. He is tossed into what appears to be grass. The portal shuts behind the turtle.

Raphael gets on his feet to look around. The sky is a color of murky lavender. He does not see his friends, bros, or even Shredder and Ganondorf. The air smells pure resembling sugar.

"Leo!! Guy's!!" Raphael yells at the top of his lungs.

Raph bends down picking up his two Sais. Raphael takes a closer look at the grass, realizing it is a dark cobalt color.

"I am definitely not on earth anymore; I need to find the others." Raphael says to himself, looking around.

Raph starts walking through the tall blue grass. It is hard for him to see much of anything, because of the lofty pasture and dark sky. He cuts some of the grass out of his way to see.

The turtle sprints through the grass to try and find an opening. He comes to a stop shortly. Raphael notices a sign, he runs over to read it.

"Corrleck field, Wow... where the shell am I." Raphael says in obstruction.

He takes another look around, he looks up to see a green moon in the purple sky. Raph also spots some bizarre looking plants.

"Everything is so confusing; by the looks of it the people of this world have the same kind of language, like those on earth." Raphael says to himself.

Just then a staff with a blade at the end of it comes past Raphael. It barely misses him. Raph pulls out his Sais to face the person. He sees someone suited up in silver armor, riding on a huge spider creature. The spider stops in front of Raph.

"What are you doing on Corrleck grounds!! You should be in Ion mountain working!!" The silver suited warrior yells commanding.

"You must be confused, because I don't work for anyone. Quite honestly I'm not even from this world, it's a long story so don't ask" Raphael replies with a grin.

"Do you disobey the rules of King Ghamphiz, slave." Silver knight yells.

"Slave... oh no you've gone too far." Raphael mutters, as he jumps up kicking the knight off of the spider organism.

The silver knight quickly gets back on his feet pulling out a blade.

"Let's dance freak." Raphael tells.

The knight swings his blade at Raph, but is to slow to even touch him. Raphael pulls the blade from the knights grasp with his Sais. He throw's the blade many feet away. The knight takes a step back, not knowing what to do.

"Once the king finds out that you are not working, you will be executed." The knight says.

"Oh yeah will see about that." Raphael says throwing a punch to the knight's face.

He falls to the ground knocked out. The huge creature gallops away after a few seconds. Raphael stares at the Green moon assessing what happened to the others.

"Obviously that guy wasn't afraid when he saw me, which means creatures like me and my bros must live in this land. What did he mean by King Ghamphiz, I thought he had been dead for many years? I need to go see if I can find the others, or Shredder so I can stop him and Ganondorf."

Raphael begins exploring the Corrleck field.

**In Jameo jungle**

Shredder picks up Link throwing him into a tree. Michelangelo comes from behind Shredder to try and attack him. Shredder just knocks the turtle to the side. Ganondorf grabs Batman by his cape trying to throw him into a tree, but he kicks off of it and knocks Ganondorf off balance.

"Why does Raph always seem to be the turtle that is missing, when we need help?" Michelangelo says as he gets back on his feet.

Karai kicks Robin into a group of vines. He cuts himself out of it, using his gauntlets.

"I didn't see Raph go through the portal, he might still be back on earth." Donatello says knocking down a foot ninja.

The medallion which Ganondorf holds begins trembling. Ganondorf jumps back from fighting Batman looking at the item. It gives off a cherry ginger color. Ganondorf smiles, because he knows the supremacy he has come to obtain is only a few miles from there current destination. Batman throw's a batrang at Ganondorf's hand trying to get a hold of the glowing object. Ganondorf just moves his hand. He places it back in his pocket.

"Shredder we must retreat, I will lead us in the right direction." Ganondorf yells aloud.

The Foot ninjas and Karai quickly place gas masks on, while Shredder throw's down a gas bomb. At the same time Batman throws something at Ganondorf. Quickly Robin, Link, Batman and the turtles fall to the ground coughing, and un able to see. Many minutes pass and everyone is up on their feet.

"Man that stuff makes your eyes water like crazy, when it blast right in your face." Michelangelo complains.

Everyone looks around; But Ganondorf and Shredder are not to be seen.

"This is ridicules how they continue to get away, every time we encounter them." Link says.

"We don't have to worry about trying to find them; I put a bat tracer on Ganondorf." Batman says.

"Good work lets go after them, before it is too late!" Link says loudly.

The five follow Batman as they run through the Jameo jungle.

Over forty minutes pass. Ganondorf Shredder and the foot ninjas reach a small village. The huge sign reads Vynce town. Ganondorf pulls out the medallion; it is now glowing bright green. Shredder demands Karai and the foot ninjas to stay outside of the town. Ganondorf and the Shredder enter. The two walk down the dirt road, all is silent except the wind. The two continue to walk the silent streets. After strolling down a few blocks Shredder and Ganondorf come to a stop. They see a huge group of people surrounding something. Shredder makes his way up to the front of the crowd. He can see a man on the ground getting beat by a strap, by someone riding a horse. Everyone around seems to want to help him but they don't.

"I didn't mean to, my family and I needed the money." The man cries as he is beat viciously.

"You know what happens to those who betray the king." the huge guy on the horse yells, as he hits the guy some more.

The guy on the horse pulls out a sword, stabbing it into the man's heart. He dies almost instantly causing his young son in the crowd to cry loud, as his father's blood flows from his body.

"Clean this garbage up." He yells to the people with a laugh, as he pulls the sword out of the man.

He begins riding off and knocks two people down for the fun of it. As he passes Ganondorf his red eyes begin to glow, he stops his horse. He looks down at the Gerudo king. Ganondorf pulls the medallion out of his pocket as it blinks. The guy covered in armor from head to toe looks at Ganondorf with wide eyes.

"Who are you and where did you get that medallion, only the true master's posses them." He demands.

"It depends, who are you?" Ganondorf asks.

"I am Zien, and you are?"

"I see, so you can lead me to the black triforce?" Ganondorf asks.

"You know of the dark power, who are you?"

"I am Ganondorf king of the Gerudo's." Ganondorf replies.

"Let's just say I will help you if you help me." Zien says to Ganondorf.

Shredder walks up next to Ganondorf. Ganondorf explains to Zien everything, including how they got there. Batman and the others are watching from close by. The Dark Knight looks through his binoculars.

"We must head back to the castle, and get the king's thoughts on this offer." Zien explains to the two.

"We cannot let that go through, we must act now." Batman says.

The fighters jump down from behind the bushes and trees and enter the village. They are quickly spotted by Zien, Shredder and Ganondorf.

"I'm sorry but we can't let you guy's do this." Link says pulling out the master sword.

"Zien, those are the one's who followed us here in an attempt to stop us." Shredder says.

"Easily dealt with." Zien says as he smiles.

He raises a hand high in the air, and brings it back down pointing at Link and the others. After a few seconds arrows come flying from everywhere. Each of them is hit by one or more arrows. They all fall to the ground knocked out.

"What just happened, are they dead?" Shredder asks.

"No, I always have my men put their arrow's on stun." Zien says.

"So what now?" Shredder asks.

"I will take them as prisoners." Zien says.

"Why do you have so many of your soldiers in this town?" Ganondorf asks.

"The king has his men everywhere, he wants to know what is going on in his kingdom at all times." Zien explains.

A couple of the guards pick up the bodies and put them in a cage connected to a vehicle. Ganondorf, Shredder, Zien and the foot ninjas head to the castle. That is where the six heroes are also imprisoned.

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	9. Chapter 9 An evil get away

**The black Triforce CHP 9:**

**An evil get away**

**By Kristoffer Garrett**

Links eyes open, he feels around on himself and notices his weapons are gone, including the master shield and his hylian shield. Link finds himself lying in a bed of a jail cell. Link jumps out of the bed and puts his hands on the jail bars, which shocks him. He falls back onto the ground.

"Hey Link over here." Someone yells.

Link looks over to see Michelangelo in another Jail cell. He gets on his feet.

"Hey Mikey, where are the others?" Link asks.

"I don't know, I can't see them anywhere they must be being held in a different location." Michelangelo replies.

Mikey has had his weapons taken away as well.

**Inside the main castle **

Zien enters the main room with Ganondorf and Shredder, While Karai and the ninjas wait outside of the room. Chief Zien bows down to king Ghamphiz, whose face is covered in armor.

"My lord these are travelers from another dimension, One of them holds the ambulate of Fierzess!" Zien tells.

Ghamphiz looks down at the three with his silver eyes and scaly blue skin that can be seen.

"So why haven't you destroyed them and taken it." The king says in anger.

"This one is the King of the Gerudo's, a tribe from his world." Zien explains.

"Gvizel migestilel ovoxh oomkrav?" The king asks.

"Iyez emikz dorusaf ekgmlw cholelochk Ganondorf ozahem world." Chief Zien explains.

Shredder and Ganondorf look at each other, not knowing what they are saying. The two continue to talk for a little bit longer before coming to a stop. Zien turns to Shredder and Ganondorf.

"I'm sorry about that, but we are ready to discuss your proposition." Chief Zien says.

**Back inside the jail cell**

"Darn Mikey, we need to find a way to get out of this place." Link says in a loud tone.

"Hey tone it down dude, we don't want the guards to hear." Mikey says in a low voice.

A creature comes walking down into the jail cell.

"It is time to work, I advice none of you try anything stupid." The guard creature says.

The guard presses a button, the bars of every prisoner's cell on this floor lifts up.

"All of you follow me."

The guard walks toward an exit as do other creature prisoners, including Link and Michelangelo. They are lead to a big room. Link looks up at a sign that reads lunch room. The guard looks over at the prisoners, and begins to speak.

"All of you head over to the cafeteria; if you wish to eat… afterwards you will be working in the prison yard." The guard says.

"Yahoo we get to eat, I'm starving!" Mikey says jumping in excitement.

The prisoners head over to the cafeteria, pick up there trays and form a line. Michelangelo begins to run to the line, but Link grabs him by his arm.

"Hey Mikey don't you think we should look for the others first?" Link asks in a suggestion.

"Come on Link lets just eat first I'm starving, we will look for them first thing afterwards." Michelangelo says.

"Ok we better make this quick." Link says in agreement.

Link follows Mikey to the line. Link looks around to see if there is a way to escape, but he realizes there is lots of surveillance. Within minutes Mikey and Link have been served and are sitting at a table. Mikey is eating and looks around and spots something that appears to be a T.V.

"The Galaxy champion of boxing has done it again, ZLT knocked out the #1 contender in round 6, and this pushes ZLT's record to 541-0!! Can anyone defeat the champion?"

"ZLT is like invincible no one will ever beat him!" A prisoner says.

"Yeah maybe, but I wish someone would knock his head off." Another prisoner says.

Michelangelo is wide eyed, him and Link are very surprised!!

"Are you kidding 540 and 0, man I would hate to fight that guy." Mikey says with relief in his voice.

"Two minutes and it is time to hit the field you trash prisoners." A guard yells out.

Time goes by and the 150 inmates are escorted to there working areas. A few guards explain to the newcomers in the group on what they will be doing. This group of prisoners is joined by others from another cell block.

Link quickly spots Batman on a hill working, except without his cape cowl and utility belt. Link and Michelangelo head up next to Bruce.

"Hey Bruce it's us, have you seen the others?" Link asks.

Bruce turns around.

"Oh thank goodness you two are ok the others are all fine, they are working in different area's of this field." Bruce Wayne tells.

"So they took away your costume and gadgets?" Michelangelo asks.

"Yes they did, and they had me put on this gray uniform." Bruce answers.

Link looks around to see several prisoners wearing the same color.

"We need to group up with the others, get are stuff back, and find away out of this place." Link says.

"Yes I have been already thinking up a plan, once I figure out the amount of surveillance this prison contains; I might be able to get us out of here." Bruce tells.

"Alright good, we should get to work so the guards don't get suspicious." Mikey says.

With that, Mikey and Link head to there stations.

**Inside main castle**

King Ghamphiz shakes hands with Shredder and Ganondorf.

"This will be great working with the two of you, we will return to your world by dawn to take over; I've been looking forward to extending my empire. King Ghamphiz says.

"What about the dark Triforce?" Ganondorf asks.

"I will grant you its dark power, before we travel to the planet called earth." The king replies.

"Great, I see a dark future for us all, first earth then Hyrule." Ganondorf says.

"The turtle Raphael was not captured with the others; this tells me he is still on earth." Shredder says.

"So what is your point?" Zien asks.

"Nothing, he is easily beaten alone." Shredder replies.

**Back inside the prison **

Leonardo sticks his shovel into the ground, pulls the dirt up and throws seeds into the soft soil. The pink sun shines bright; Leo wipes the sweat from his head. A slight wind blows south. Looking up at the bright pink sun, Leonardo begins to think.

"Man there is so many different things about this planet, yet it has similarities to earth." Leonardo says to himself.

The turtle then places the dirt over the seeds, and waters it.

Donatello is working in the area of putting weapons together. Dony is working on putting together a machine laser gun..

"Well this is really simple; I should have this thing done in no time." Donatello says.

Tim drake is working in a lab, putting together vehicles. He looks at the directions on his paper.

"Man I don't understand any of this, I don't build things." Tim says in frustration.

Another prisoner assists Tim, and shows him how everything works.

Link is talking to another prisoner as they are cutting down weeds and tall grass.

"So you must be new here, my name is Eniv." The prisoner introduces himself.

"Cool I'm Link, I'm not even from this planet or time it's a long story." Link says.

"Well that's interesting, but you better learn the rules here and fast or you will end up in the dark core." Eniv tells.

"What is the dark core?" Link asks.

"It is where they put prisoners who aren't doing there job." Eniv explains.

"I see just follow the rules and I'm fine." Link says.

Michelangelo is on kitchen duty. He is looking at all the different cook menus.

"Wow I can't believe it, they don't even have pizza anywhere, let alone anything from my planet." Michelangelo says in disappointment. Mikey finds something interesting in the book to cook. He gets the materials and begins.

**Inside the Castle**

Shredder approaches Karai.

"Father did everything go well, what's going to happen?" Karai asks.

"Everything went better then well, we will be returning to earth to take over, with the help of the leader of this kingdom." Shredder tells Karai.

"Can they be trusted?" Karai asks.

"Yes, I will have to trust them for now." Shredder replies.

Shredder is called back into the main room. Chief Zien introduces Shredder and Ganondorf to Commander Diexal. Everything is explained to him by the king.

Hours pass as Ghamphiz, Zien, and Diexal gather up there soldiers. There are over 560 of them not including the foot ninjas. The King leads everyone to Corrleck field.

"Now to awaken the dark power." King Ghamphiz says.

The king pulls out three purple diamonds and throws them onto the blue grass, with that Zien hands him a huge book. He turns a lot of pages before coming to a stop, he then begins chanting some words.

Within seconds silver clouds begin to fill the purple night sky, and the diamonds start glowing and float into the air. After moments they drift into the clouds.

Ghamphiz stops chanting. The wind speed in this area increases. With a huge flash the clouds disappear, floating there in the night sky alone is the dark Triforce.

"Step forward Ganondorf." King Ghamphiz says.

Ganondorf walks until he is close to being right under it. The Triforce floats down slowly, and forms with the Gerudo king. Ganondorf glows purple for a few moments, he can feel it's power within him. He smiles.

Ganondorf uses the medallion to open the portal, and they all return to earth.

**To be continue**


	10. CHP 10: The Hero Raphael

The turtle looks up at the pink sun beginning to rise

**The Black Triforce Chapter 10:**

**The Hero Raphael**

**By Kristoffer Michael Garrett**

The turtle looks up at the pink sun beginning to rise.

"What am I supposed to do; I don't know where any of them are." Raphael thinks.

Raph sits in the rain thinking hard. After a few moments he decides to start walking. In minutes Raphael comes across a sign that reads "Ion Mountain up ahead."

Raph remembers back what the knight said, about there being slaves in this location so he follows the path.

**Back on Earth**

Zien walks up to Shredder.

"So how did you sleep?" Oroku Saki asks.

"I'm just fine, now where is the emulate?" Zien asks.

Ganondorf enters the room and hands the emulate to the chief.

"Shredder, do you plan on returning to Gotham?" Ganondorf asks.

"No, my business with that city is finished." Oroku Saki says.

Zien hands the emulate to diexal.

"This planet is a bit smaller than I thought it be, but I will return to Ejartel to round up five hundred thousand soldiers." After doing so I will return." Diexal tells.

"Hold on a minute, won't you need the swords to return?" Oroku Saki asks.

"I already have the ability to warp, and with the power of this emulate, I will be able to make the trip." The commander explains.

With a blast of energy, Diexal vanishes.

"We will wait for him to return before doing anything." Oroku Saki says.

**Back on Ejartel**

Raphael finally reaches the Ion Mountain. Right away he can see that there is a village, in the mountains. The people in the village are working very hard.

Raphael spots some of the villagers that look like humans and others like mutated lizards.

"These don't look like slaves to me; it looks like a community working together to me." Raphael thinks.

Raph slides down a steep slippery mountain, and makes his way to the front of the village. There is a lizard creature guarding the entrance.

"Who are you outsider, I've never seen you around here before?" The Lizard asks.

"The name is Raphael, and I'm not going to go into details on how I got to this planet." Raphael says.

"I knew that is what it had to be, I've never seen a fellow like yourself before." The Lizard says."

"So can I enter?" Raphael asks.

"Yes you may, but don't disturb anyone as this village is being watched by King Ghamphiz soldiers." If anyone is caught off task, they are usually beaten." The Lizard tells.

Raphael shows a face of anger as he enters the village. Just hearing that name, makes him think about the whereabouts of his brothers. A Lizard creature lifting huge logs sets them down to take a break.

A few moments later a 7 foot tall bird soldier flies from above.

"Get back to work Xune." The soldier says in a high pitched voice.

"I need a break Ciave." Xune responds.

Two more bird soldiers come landing from out of the sky, Raphael is watching from the side.

"Hey guy's, Xune here wants a break." Ciave says with a laugh.

The three of them begin laughing together. After moments the laughing stops, and Xune is knocked down to the ground. Ciave picks him up by his neck, flies twelve feet into the air and throws him into a pile of mud.

The two other soldiers begin laughing again.

Raphael looks around to see the other villagers continue to work and pay no attention.

"How can they sit there and do nothing." Raphael says to himself.

Ciave flies down into the mud and begins beating on Xune. The lizard yells out in pain for help.

"I've had about enough of this." Raphael yells aloud in anger.

Raphael runs at top speed, jumps in the air and Kicks Ciave into some bushes. The other two birds stop laughing.

"You two stay back." Ciave says as he gets up.

Raphael helps Xune to his feet. The villagers stop what they are doing, to watch what will happen next.

"You just step to the side now; I'll take care of these birds." Raphael says.

"How can I thank you?" Xune asks.

"Don't thank me just yet, now move." Raphael demands.

Xune runs off to the side, with the other villagers.

"So who and what the hell are you?" Ciave asks.

"The name is Raphael, I'm a turtle and what you are doing here is wrong." Raphael says.

"Foolish freak, you will die." Ciave yells.

The bird soldier flies toward Raph at top speed. The turtle pulls out his twin Sais. In moments he crashes into Raphael, tossing him to the ground. Raph quickly gets back on his feet. Raphael throws his Sai's to the ground, runs over and begins fighting Ciave.

Raphael gets a hold of his left wing, twists it and smashes his elbow into it. Ciave yells out in pain. Raphael jumps up and bicycle kicks him to the ground. Everyone watching is wide eyed and surprised.

"I didn't even break a sweat." Raphael says as he picks up his two Sai's.

The remanding bird soldiers fly over to attack Raphael. Raph jumps on the back of one of the two. The soldier flies them both twenty feet into the air. Raphael stabs his Sai's into the bird's ribs, immediately the two begin a fast descent into a pool of water. The bird falls unconscious.

Raphael gets out of the water to catch his breath. The other bird pulls out a sword and charges Raphael. As he comes into the turtle, he blocks the sharp blade with a Sai. He slashes the bird in the chest with his other Sai. Raphael then jumps back to get a little distance. The bird comes into Raph swinging the sword; Raphael blocks the blade with his Sai's. Raphael gets slashed on his shell. With much anger Raph breaks the blade in two pieces stabs a Sai into the bird's stomach. He then knocks him out with one punch.

"Nobody ruins my shell, got that." Raphael says.

The villagers begin cheering for Raphael, the turtle tries not to smile but he does. Within seconds, Raph is surrounded. The Village leader makes his way to the front.

"We are very thankful for what you have just done, Raphael is it?"

"Yeah that is correct." Raphael responds.

"I am Ruckcle, the one in charge of this village in Ion Mountain." Ruckcle introduces himself.

"So those bird fighters work for this guy Ghamphiz?" I can't wait to punch that guy's lights out!" Raphael says, cracking his knuckles.

"Yes that is correct, that was brave what you did but I suggest you leave now, as there will be more of them coming soon." Ruckcle explains.

"How was he able to fight like that… he must be some kind of ninja." A villager in the crowd adds.

"And leave you all here defensive less; I think I should stay a day." I will leave first thing tomorrow, I must find my brothers." Raphael says.

Raphael takes Ruckcle to the side, and explains to him how and why he is on the planet. The villagers leave the field to continue what they were doing. The two talk for awhile.

"It is possible that your brothers and friends have been imprisoned by Ghamphiz." Ruckcle says, scratching his chin.

"Do you know where I could possibly find them?" Raphael asks.

"We will provide you with directions and transportation; tomorrow you can go to the place where they hold important prisoners." But you should rest here for now." Ruckcle suggest.

"Yeah, ok." Raph agrees.

Ruckcle calls out for someone, but Raphael was not paying much attention, looking at the blue grass. A woman appears before them; Raphael looks up and almost blushes on how beautiful she is. Her green eyes sparkle as she waves her long red hair.

"Raphael this is Linla, and Linla this is Raphael." I want you to lead him to the fire cabin where he will be staying." Ruckcle says.

"Yes sir, come this way Raphael." Linla says.

Raph follows the young woman.

"So are you a human?" Raphael asks, sounding a bit nervous.

"I'm actually a Yriv, which is similar to the humans and Hylians." Linla says with a giggle.

"Yeah, I'm a turtle." Raphael says.

"I watched what you did earlier, thank you very much." Linla says in her sweat voice.

Raphael's cheeks turn red as he scratches his head. He looks around to see that the bird soldiers are gone, but doesn't care. She leads Raph inside and gets him a blanket and two pillows.

"If you would like to come with me this evening to the lake, we could watch the sunset together?" Linla asks Raph.

"Yes I will definitely be there." Raphael responds.

"Just meet me out front later, I'm sure there are other villagers that would like to talk with you, in the time being." Linla tells.

"I'll rest up a bit first." Raphael says as he sits on the bed.

"Ok see you later." Linla says as she shuts the door.

**To be continue **


	11. An Escape

**The Black Triforce CHP 11:**

**An Escape**

Within the prision, everything is calm as the inmates are done working for the remainder of the evening. The hero of time himself lies on the top of his bed, just looking up at the ceiling. The thing that disturbs him most, is not knowing when he will escape this chaos. The sound of footsteps can be heard coming from down the hall, which grabs his attention. As the person steps closer, Link's heart pounds surprised at who glimpses back at him! The female unlocks his jail cell, entering at the same time. The Hylian sits up.

"Zelda what are you doing here?!! How in the world did you find me?"

The princess puts a finger to his lips, informing him to quite down. She sits down next to him.

"I will tell you about that later, but for now there is something you and I need to do."

The hero of time attempts to reply, but is pushed back onto the bed. Zelda waste's no time before getting on top of him. Link gasps as she places her hands on his chest. He knows exactly what is about to happen is wrong, but does not fight against it. She leans over licking him across his lips.

"I've waited too long for this; after all I never repaid you for saving Hyrule."

Her warm breath makes the hairs stand up on his back. She brings her lips down to his, as they join in a passionate kiss. He moves his hands up and down her back. Link's heart pounds as his eyes open to the sound of a loud siren! What had just happened was in fact a dream! The disappointment can be seen on his face. He looks across from his cell, over at Michelangelo. A voice comes on through the intercom.

"Attention all prison leaders, a prisoner has escaped!! I repeat a prisoner has escaped, he has recovered his gadgets and suit and shouldn't be hard to find!! He resembles that of a bat. We must commence lock down!"

Mikey jumps up in excitement.

"You hear that Link, it sounds like Batman has escaped. Hopefully he has some sort of plan to get us all out of this place."

The Hylian and turtle talk back and forth for a bit. The alarms go off after some time. The dark knight is no where to be found. Miles away Linla sits on a bench about half a mile from the village. She looks down on a lake as the sun sets over it. Another presence can be felt from her backside, so she shifts over to see Raphael.

"Oh hello Raphael, you can have a seat right here." She tells cheerfully.

"You can just call me Raph."

She smiles as he takes a seat next to her. The two of them look over the lake together, as ducks and birds swim across it. Many different shades of Orange, Yellow, and red can be seen in the sky. So many things go through the turtle's mind, while he sits here enjoying himself, what has become of everyone else. He is tapped over his shoulder, with his thoughts suddenly hinder.

"I hate to ruin the peaceful moment, but what is it you do? I know you are not from around here, but there is something so fascinating about you." Linla asks sympathetically.

Raph does not respond for a few moments, just listening to the delicate sound of the blowing wind.

"I don't think you want to hear the entire story, but I'm essentially a crime fighter. Considering how much transgression is in the city of New York, it's no walk in the park." Raph tells.

"There is no rush; I would like to hear what you are contented on sharing." She replies with a trivial smile.

Raphael returns the favor, and begins from parts of his origin.

**Prison Yard**

Creeping behind the side of a wall, the escaped prisoner/Batman moves around inaudibly trying hard not to be seen. He passes two guards, finally reaching the exit. But the dark knight is not free yet, as four prison guards await him in the front.

"End of the line bat freak, I suggest you turn around and head back inside. No prisoner has ever, and by no means will ever escape this place!" The primary guard shouts.

Batman replies by throwing two batarangs at each of the four. He leaps into the air, knocking two of them to the ground. Another of them comes from behind stabbing him in the backside! Bat's yells out in agony, spinning around and punching the guy over. Relentless as usual, Batman continues to exchange blows with the others through his pain. He has the rest of them beat without delay. Batman rests a hand on his side where he had been stabbed.

"I can't free the others at this time; I'm going to need an advantageous plan. This place is wired with heaps of security. I'll have something figured out by tomorrow." Batman says to himself.

The dark knight swiftly makes himself scarce from the property. A few miles away Diexal gathers up a large amount of soldiers. They listen to him give an extensive speech, before he returns with them to earth. Raphael continues to conversate with his new found companion. She places a hand on his shoulder.

"Could you do me a favor? Could you stay for my sister's 26th birthday, before parting tomorrow?"

The turtle thinks about the offer for a moment.

"I don't see why not, so how about you introduce me to this sister of yours."

Linla smiles while standing, taking Raph's hand into her own leading them back to the village. Everything is at peace as the sun begins its descent. Only a minimal amount of villagers can be seen, finishing up his or her duty. Within the air is the smell of sweetness. Linla notices an expression on Raphael's face, sniffing the air with closed eyes.

"Isn't it a lovely smell, I'm sure it is from my mother working in the bakery. Come right this way, and I'll lead you to my Sis."

Raphael follows the woman into a nearby cottage. He enters behind her.

"Good evening Deana, I would like to introduce you to Raphael. This is the outsider who defended a villager earlier today."

Deana turns around to face the two of them. Raphael is surprised at her gorgeousness, just as he was with Linla. She posses dark green eyes with long beautiful pink hair.

"I guess this concludes beauty runs in your family." Raph compliments.

Both women giggle at his response. Deana introduces herself to him afterward.

**Prison **

It is now dinner time, which means the prisoners are released too the cafeteria. Tim walks side by side with Donatello. It doesn't take them long before getting a spot in line.

"So what do you think your boss's plan is, why didn't he tell any of us about his escape plan? Donatello asks baffled.

Tim picks up a tray for Donatello and himself.

"I guess that is just the way he is, Bruce is the type of person who keeps things to himself. But I can assure you, he always does things for a reason rarely messing up."

Don and Tim come too the front, where they are served some strange looking food. Donatello looks down at the muddy looking grub, not too appealed by its shape or form. The two of them spot an empty table, deciding to sit there. Tim sticks a fork into the unknown groceries, which gives off a strange sound.

"I'm almost afraid to eat this stuff, it's so weird!" Tim complains.

The turtle is the first to take a bite into the unknown substance. He chews for a few seconds while Tim just waits.

"This stuff isn't half bad." He finally tells.

This gives Tim the thumbs up to begin eating, as he does. Link, Mikey, and Leo finally enter the cafeteria getting in line. There are many different conversations happening throughout the room. A female is approached by some random chap.

"Hello sweaty pies, have you ever been told you're fine as hell? What is your cell block number?"

The woman turns to the individual with rolling eyes.

"I'm tired of men like you, is that all you people think about!? Get lost!"

She begins to walk away but is grabbed by her wrist. The woman tries pulling away but has no luck. Everyone in the room, including the guards just watch.

"Look lady I'm being nice about it, you don't want to make me angry. Now give me a number!"

His grip tightens, not even her friends attempt too help. The woman says nothing, continuing to try and pull away. Not fully aware of his surroundings, the guy is knocked over. The woman takes this opportunity to run. Whispering can be heard amongst the prison spectators. The angered prisoner gets up, looking down on that who knocked him over. It is none other than Link! The hylian stands bold.

"Excuse me, but are you the one who just hit me from behind?"

The hero of time does not reply, just standing tall. This causes the prisoner to laugh.

"You sure are brave son; no one messes with I Drosh!"

He punches Link onto the top of a table which breaks in half on impact. Everyone gets out of their chairs, running from that area. Leonardo places a hand on Mikey's shoulder keeping him from jumping in.

"Just stay back bro, you getting involved will just make things get uglier." Leo tells.

Link gets up throwing a punch at Drosh which is grabbed, and the Hylian's arm is twisted. He smashes his knee into the face of Link! He then elbows his opponent back onto the ground. The hero of time bleeds from his nose, spitting blood as he gets up. Drosh uppercuts and kicks Link onto a brick wall! He falls to the ground once again, but this time unconscious.

"Let this be a lesson to you all in the prison, I am not someone to mess with."

A few guards step forward picking up Link, and taking him to the infirmary. Michelangelo fist are clinched, angered that he was not able to help his associate.

"Calm down Mikey, don't do something you will regret. We need to keep a low profile." Leonardo tells.

Leo and Mikey join the remainder of their group after they are served.

**Ion Mountain**

Raphael sits at a table sharing laughs with Deana and Linla. Deana just finishes telling them the story of her first boyfriend. She gets up from the table afterward, patting her little sister on the shoulder.

"I guess I'll see the two of you tomorrow, I'm going on a little walk."

Linla looks up at her confused.

"Isn't it a bit late for that, how about Raph and I go with you?"

"No, that will not be necessary. Besides I have a lot to think about before tomorrow arrives.

The two of them say their goodnights, as she exits with a towel. She is quick to exit the village. Her green eyes glow as she stares up at the full moon. She walks passed bushes and trees of different size. Deana finally comes to a stop, when she reaches a lake. Taking all of her clothes off and putting them down by a tree, she gets in.

**To Be Continue **

Bottom of Form


	12. Lucky Break

**The Black Triforce **

**CHP 12: Lucky Break**

Cerulean billows plaster the night sky which almost seems to blaze. the majority is peaceful throughout the night; which is the time of the wild nature. The sounds of uncultivated animals are present out within the distance. Not far away is the prison which holds the most essential convicts; none in the history of it being built have ever escaped until just a few hours earlier. Contained in the area of what they call the Black Core is the hero of time. The inability to learn the rules of the reformatory quick enough has put him into an unpleasant situation. Leaning up against a wall Link feels around placing his fingers on the cold surface of the cement walls. It is completely dark, there is not a crack of light or window within the room. How is it that he always seems to get himself into these situations? It is something that he puts some thought into. Why is it that he is the only one who got punished for the fight earlier; besides it wasn't even him who started it. He was just looking out for another inmate. Link jumps a bit covering his eyes as the door to the room opens.

"Hahahaha I see you're not quite use to the light; it's dinner time you prison gunk," The creature slides a plate of rations across the floor, "Enjoy you pesticide, I sure hope you know how to eat in the dark hahaha." The creature says slamming the door.

Pulling the plate to his side Link feels around coming up with the conclusion that he has just been served a thing of rusty bread along with what appears to be a potato.

Some distance away just outside Ion mountain Swimming alone is Deana, who feels the anticipation of what most feel the day before their birthday. But for some reason she can't wait for it to be over this year. Making herself light she floats on her back staring into the dark lavender sky. After some time she makes her way back toward shore. If anything she will need her rest for the big day upcoming. Stepping out her heart races at the sound of whistling! Stepping from behind a virtually close tree is three individuals. Using her arms Deana tries her best to cover her chest area but doesn't do to great a job.

"Well if it isn't Deana the Yriv; looking great! You just happen to be at the wrong place at the wrong time; not just that but you seem to be in a position that suits us!" One of them says looking at what is revealed of her breasts.

She has seen these three before; they're nothing but trouble makers who skip from village to village trying to make money off of whatever they can. Feeling vastly uneasy she takes a few steps back, trying to think of a way to negotiate with the three.

"Don't tell me you're afraid babe, you know what we want isn't going to hurt. Just be a good girl and don't fight against us."

Deana can't believe her eyes watching as the three of them play a game of rock paper scissors? Could this be their method of determining who had their way with her first?! Whatever the case she needed to get out of this situation as soon as possible! The three speedily finish, with one of them stepping forward as a result.

"I'll have to be honest with you Deana, I've always imagined I would be screwing your little sis Linla; But you will do just great."

The expression displayed on Deana's face causes the two bystanders to laugh distinctly. This is quickly stopped as the one approaching Deana falls to his knees holding his head. He has in fact been hit by some type of projectile. The other two look around yelling out for whoever was responsible for the attack. Gliding down from a tree is something they're not quite use too! It's apparent wings stretch out on both sides what looks to be four to six ft! Afraid for their lives the two say nothing running off and leaving their friend.

"What the hell, where are you two going," He stands up turning around to see a 6 ft plus creature of some sort standing behind him, "What in the world is this."

He doesn't stay around long sprinting off to his left to try and get away. Deana watches him disappear into the darkness. She now begins to shiver because of the cool night air blowing over her nude wet body. Not knowing what to do she screams out for help afraid that the animal might attack her.

"Don't be afraid, I'm only here to help," The certain individual picks up her clothing tossing it to her. "You should get dressed now before you catch a cold."

Stepping closer into the moon light she is able to get a clearer view of this person relaxing a bit. The individual looks in the opposite direction of her, giving her the cue to get dressed. It is obvious this is someone dressed as some type of animal, possibly a Yriv by the look of it. Deana quickly gets dressed draining some of the water out of her hair by pulling on it.

"It's all good now I'm dressed." Deana says with a forged giggle, "I guess I'll be headed home now, you take care now."

She walks off trying to escape the awkward moment.

"Not so fast Deana, I would like you to answer a few questions for me first," The individual shifts looking her in the eyes, " Why were they trying to attack you?"

She jumps a bit at the sound of her name. Who was this person; how did he know who she is?

"Why are you asking me questions, I'm the victim here," Deana puts on an innocent face, "Who are you supposed to be anyway? Don't you have better things to do like going after my attackers sheesh."

"Whatever you say; I'm not goanna waste my time with this any more. I've got more important matters to attend to currently any how."

Seeing as he walks off into the other direction, Deana runs after him grabbing him by the arm.

"You can't just leave without at least just telling me your name. You saved my life and that means a lot to me. Common you can at least walk me home."

The individual replies by telling her that it isn't a good idea, but she wraps her arm around theirs walking them both in the direction of Ion Mountain.

"So what is it you go by?" Deana asks.

The individual looks down on her not sure to reply or not.

"My name isn't important but since you're so resistant I'll tell you. I go by the Dark Knight A.K.A Batman; are you happy now."

"That's funny, what is your real name? I know that no parent would name their child that."

At this point the caped crusader is becoming a bit irritated. Why must she asks so many questions, wasn't his answer good enough? An idea comes to mind which could give him some time to think.

"How about for the rest of this walk, neither of us speaks," Batman unwraps his arm from hers, "Any questions you have I will answer when I get you home."

As a form of reply she nods her head alerting him she understands.

**Worlds away**

Sitting within the master chair of the main room is the Shredder fully suited up observing the invasion of the earth of Commander Diexal's soldiers. All he can do is smirk at how easy it looks, things are finally playing in his favor. Entering into the room is that of Ganondorf who strolls up to the side of Shredder.

"Things are definitely looking good," Ganondorf takes a look at the screen smiling as well, "I just thought I'd let you know that I'm returning to Hyrule; There is a Princess and Kingdom that needs to meet it's true ruler."

The Gerudo king explains his plans to Oroku Saki; which would have him returning in another day or two.

**Ejartel**

Leonardo sweeps cleaning up the left over mess from the various inmates who just ate dinner not long ago. Hearing one of the entrances opening to the cafeteria he looks over to see Michelangelo. Mikey walks up to him eating some candy trying to offer Leo some who declines.

"What are you doing out of your cell? If I'm correct it's past working hours, I'm just about to close up shop." Leo tells.

"lets just say these guards here aren't the brightest dudes when it comes to brains. I just told them that I was use to having long walks just before bedtime every night before I was captured. Those dumbos actually fell for it and allowed me to keep my so called routine."

Both turtles laugh with one another enjoying the brief moment. After a short while Mikey returns to his cell. Just outside the gate of Ion Mountain Batman walks side by side with Deana.

"Well I guess this is where we part ways, if I were you I'd forget walking alone after nightfall. A Pretty girl like yourself will only draw unwanted attention."

Leaning over and up against the silver railing she smiles while blushing.

"Maybe you do have a lot to do, but why don't you come in for a little while. It's the least I can do for what you did for me back there."

"I would, but I don't want to panic anyone with my appearance." Batman lies coming up with an excuse disagree.

"Don't worry I'll take care of that."

The caped crusader looks down at her a bit enlightened, what is it she meant. Reaching up she wraps her arms around his neck pulling off his mask!

"Wow you're definitely a cutie, why do you cover your face?"

Batman hurriedly puts back on his mask.

"Alright I'll come in, but I'm not staying long!" Batman almost yells.

This causes Deana to jump back a little. Opening the gate she steps in winking back at Batman informing him to follow. The Dark Knight frowns, a bit annoyed with her child like actions.

**To Be Continue**


	13. Back's up against the wall

**The Black Triforce**

**CHP 13: Back's up against the wall**

Before traveling back to the world of Hyrule Ganondorf is stopped by King Ghamphiz. It is decided by the ruler of Ejartel that they'll all travel to Hyrule seeing as it is a smaller territory to conquer as opposed to this world. It's true Ganon could easily do this on his own; but with the new alliance it's best they do things this way. Aside from that this will be good practice for when they return. Only a small portion of his army is left behind as the rest of them travel to Hyrule. Back with on the planet of Ejartel inside that of Ion Mountain Deanna leads Batman to her mother's cabin.

"Well ok, that's awkward," The lights within the somewhat small shelter are off leaving it pitch black, "She must have turned in early, just give me a moment I'll go in an.."

Deanna is cut off being grabbed by her wrist as she tries to walk forward.

"Just forget about it; I'm glad I was in the right place at the right time to help you back at the lake," Releasing her wrist he walks in the opposite direction, "But I have important matters in which I need to take care of; good night to you and stay safe."

Keeping pace she moves by his side wrapping both her arms around his. What is it with her; first off she doesn't even know him, heck he could be a serial killer for all she knows. Any woman from back on earth would have ran the other way back at the lakeside. But it is quickly becoming obvious to him the people in this world may be a little bit different. She knows nothing about him! Yet she seems to be keeping him around for some odd reason; why does she care who the hell he is anyway! Forcefully pulling away from her he looks her in the eyes. But his attention is taken away from her hearing that of laughter approaching. Waving Deanna speaks out in a different language to the certain individual; but what grabs the attention of the dark knight is the person who stands next to her.

"What in the world; where did you come from and where are the others!"

Easing up the capped crusader can't believe his eyes, standing in front of him is non other than Raphael; a teammate that had been lost from their group traveling to this world.

"They have all been taken captive but I've been thinking up a plan to try and get them all out; it's a small world, I never thought in a million years we'd cross paths."

Listening to the two both Linla as well as Deanna figure out the two know each other. Looking over the 6ft'2 figure Linla can't quiet figure out what it is; but observing him further she comes to a conclusion.

"Why do you dress like that, it's very uncommon attire. Are you a Urive underneath all that?"

Turning his attention to Linla Batman doesn't quiet understand her question; what in the world is a Urive? From since he has escaped nothing has made much sense leading up to this point. Stepping in front of Linla Raph clears his throat.

"Just so we're all on the same page he is human; there aren't any Urives in the world we come from."

Both ladies shake their heads understanding. Taking Raphael off to the side Batman goes in depth on the current status on what they'll be up against when they go out to spring their teammates free. It's no jog in the park, but nothing is impossible. Though it may be weird that the two know one another, and have somehow met up here in Ion mountain; neither women seem to be bothered by the un probability of that happening. The masked hero turns to Deanna who taps him over the shoulder.

"Since you will be staying for the night I better get you something else to wear, so when the others see you in the morning they won't freak." She says grinning.

Wait huh what? Who said anything about staying the night; Raph notices the confused look on the dark knight's face even though he wears a mask.

"Don't worry about it, just go with the flow." Raph whispers in the back of his ear.

Watching Deanna walk off into the darkness he doesn't say a word; this is a different feeling for him, it would seem he has little to no control over the current situation. Linla gets the attention of both the fighters from earth leading them to the current cabin of Raphael. Entering in Raph makes himself right at home.

"I'll have Deanna bring your clothes to this room, if either of you need anything I can be found in the white and blue cabin." She says before exiting closing the door behind her.

Laying out on the surface of one of the three beds is Raphael who stretches yawning, there is nothing that would be better than a good nights rest. There are a few problems which stand in their path with the first being breaking their group out of captivity, getting back to earth and stopping Shredder and his new acquired allies. Removing the cape and cowl from his person he throws it off to the side, taking off his upper body gear along with gloves having a seat in a chair in the front area of the room.

"I think I've got a good idea on how we'll get the others out, I'd say we could get them out as quickly as tomorrow morning; but with the amount of security we'd be seen too easily. Anywhere from tomorrow evening to night is our best bet."

Taking in the information Raphael receives about the security and amount of guards and the routes they take he couldn't agree more. Sitting in silence for awhile the two just think, it may not be about the same thing but there is much work to be done. Bringing them back to reality is a knock at the door, wow she was fast. Getting up Bruce opens the door with Deanna standing in the doorway. Her eyes seem to brighten gazing over his muscular body; which displays that of scars from past battles. Noticing this he just scratches his head.

"Oh sorry about that," Deanna blushes handing him the basket of clothes, containing a pair of shoes "I brought you one pair of pj's along with three tea shirts and slacks to go with them."

"Thanks a lot you've been too kind; we won't be staying for long so you don't have to worry."

"It's fine, you're both very heroic and I'd love if you both can attend my birthday party tomorrow; if it's ok with you I'd like to inform the rest of the villagers of what you did for me in the morning."

Exchanging a few words she says her goodnights to them both closing the door on her way out. Unbuckling his utility belt Bruce removes the rest of his uniform getting into the PJ's provided by Deanna. He still can't believe how both he and Raphael have been taken in so easily; but than she did mention heroic measures of them both. What the mutated turtle did to be accepted by this village is something he will have to ask about later. Slipping under the covers and sheets he lays back taking a deep breath. Out of the corner of his eye he watches Raph spring up walking toward the door.

"I'll be back shortly, I've got to burn a little of this energy."

Exiting he shuts the door. It will take some time for him to get use to the fresh air of this world; New York is completely different in so many ways. It really is incredible on how different both worlds are from each other; that includes the simple things such as the color of the sky, grass, air and even rain. Jogging out he sticks to the shadows. Even though he may not be home; that doesn't mean he has to eliminate his nightly routine.

**Hyrule**

Inside the castle Most guards have returned home for the night, except that of the night squad who stay on guard. With the setting of the sun and rising of the moon, the chances of trouble fall but that's what most people would think. Stepping out of the shower and drying her hair is non other than the princess herself. As of late her job has been easy, the kingdom has been at it's best in quiet some time; sure there may be poverty in some area's but for the most part the civilians are safe and doing well. Stepping out of the bathroom she wraps a towel around her hair and body walking over and falling back on the bed's surface.

"Zelda may I come in?"

Someone knocks at the door, sitting up she tells the individual to hold on a minute. Hurrying she dries off as fast she can removing the lower towel traveling over to the dresser. The princess pulls out a matching pair of panties and bra putting them on before slipping into her pink robe. Making her way toward the front of the room she opens the door with her father standing in the path.

"Isn't it a bit late father, you should be asleep getting your rest," Zelda signals him to come in walking over to a small refrigerator pouring herself a glass of Champagne, "I know I shouldn't drink but this will relieve some stress from the kingdom press."

The king just observes his daughter for a few moments, realizing how beautiful she is; it's been some time since he's taken a good long hard look. Perhaps he has given the power of the kingdom to her to soon at the age of 21, the stress of the responsibilities in which the position hold can take a huge toll on anyone.

"I really just came in to make sure you're doing ok, we haven't had the chance to speak much so I thought now would be a good time."

Taking a sip she sets the glass off to the side frowning indicating she doesn't want to talk.

"Well than I'll see you tomorrow, get your rest you've got a great kingdom to run."

Both smile with Zelda blowing him a kiss goodnight before the door closes behind him. She may not ever say it, but she wonders what it would be like to be a normal girl. Not carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders, and a lot less responsibilities. Taking the final towel off her hair she throws her head back waving it around before walking over to a mirror located in a corner of the room. Taking a seat she picks up a comb and begins brushing humming the lullaby of the royal family. Some distance outside the castle stands a few ninjas with binoculars looking in on the princess.

"Squad leader report, what is the current status?"

"Her father just left the room moments ago master Shredder, we're still trying to figure out exactly how much security we'll be up against. Once we get that we'll have a full report for you."

"Excellent." Shredder replies in his all to confident voice.

Ending the transmission Shredder turns to Ganondorf who sits nearby.

"I know you're anxious, and given that power you obtained from that triforce we could conquer this world the fast way. But lets keep it organized, that is why we'll be doing it my way." Shredder re assures the Gerudo King."

Chief Zien along with the others work on updating that of Ganon's hideout; bringing it to more the modern days outside of this world. Ganondorf has no problem with the slow approach, in fact he prefers it this way; watching his victims suffer slowly will be an extra bonus!

**Ejartel**

The one known as Raphael sprints across the way flipping over a fence catching that of a tree's branch pulling himself upward climbing all the way to the top. It may not be the buildings of new York but it will have to do. Back within the prison area Link is pulled out of the location of the black hole being brought back to his prison cell. He's thrown to the cement floor only making the moment worse is that of the guard laughing activating the electric steel bars.

"Get your sleep elf man, the sooner you learn the rules the better off you'll be."

Walking down the long hall the guard exits out of the particular cell block. Struggling the Hylian somehow finds the strength to pull himself up stumbling onto the bed, completely drained of his energy. Somehow he along with his new found friends must get out of this place; the more time passes Hyrule's fate darkens.

"Hey are you doing ok; what was it like in solitary? Don't worry we'll get out of here eventually." Michelangelo says.

Seeing as the hero of time does not answer gives Mikey the cue he is badly hurt as well as completely zapped. He can't help but worry what happened with Raphael, he's probably back in their home world; but who's not to say the Shredder returned back and possibly exterminated his bro with his new allies! The thought frustrates him, but whenever has his life or any of his bro's been easy?

The night carries on but comes to an end bringing up the rising of the sun and crocking of the Velcers; a similar animal to that of the rooster/chicken back on earth. Opening his eyes Bruce awakens to the sounds stretching out. Looking over, the turtle still lays fast asleep. Just as he sits up rubbing his eyes there is a knock at the door. Calling out he informs the individual they may come in.

"Good morning I hope you slept.." A bit stunned Linla stops in mid sentence, but holds her composure, "So was everything ok Bruce?"

Looking her in the eyes it is known she is nervous for some reason, but asking her is not something of his interest. She must have learned his name from her sister, from what he can remember he never gave her that information.

"Everything was fine, thanks for asking. So is there something you wanted?"

"Yes actually, there is a few people we'd like you to meet. So get dressed and head over to the farm area."

Bruce nods seeing as she steps out of the room closing the door. Wow Deanna was right he really is very attractive, hopefully they will stay for another day or so even after today. With he and especially Raphael around, this village can feel safer. Getting out of the bed Bruce undresses getting into the clothing which was provided. Looking over his shoulder Raph still lays asleep, stepping forward he exits out of the room. When outside he steps out onto the brick path which leads him to the farm.

"Hello it's nice to finally meet you, all I've heard is good things," Reaching out he shakes hands with Bruce, "I'm glad you will be here for the special event today."

Others surrounding the area introduce themselves to the foreign person to Ion Mountain. Just when it seemed nothing could go wrong in this day flying down surrounding the group is twelve soldiers who possess that of wings on the payroll of King Ghamphiz.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way; where is the green outsider who attacked government security? And why are you all standing around, shouldn't you be working."

The father of Deanna steps forward informing them it is the birthday of his daughter, which according to the rules set in the village everyone has the day off. Approaching Deanna one of them wraps his arms around her reaching down and grasping at her butt. Bruce's eyes widen seeing as everyone just stands around doing nothing. Moving a hand upward he squeezes at her breasts smirking. Looking over at her father he can't believe he does nothing!

"I've got a gift for you tonight babe, you're a smart girl and should know not to try and fight against this."

Lowering himself a bit he plants little kisses on her neck, wrapping his arms around her waist. Looking her in the eyes he presses his lips against hers. Through this all everyone just watches.

"That's enough!"

Everyone's attention turns to Bruce who tightens his fist. Exactly what kind of control does the government have over the people of this village? This is absolutely ridiculous, how can they just stand by as she is being sexually assaulted! The soldier steps away from Deanna approaching Bruce.

"Excuse me, what the hell did you just say? I hope I heard you wrong for your sake."

"I can clearly see the leader of this kingdom has used fear as his way of gaining power, but what you're doing is wrong. Now I advice all of you to leave now so that these people can have one day of peace."

The surrounding bystanders can't believe their ears, never before has anyone questioned that of how King Ghamphiz runs the kingdom! The soldiers can't help but laugh; who is this man? He must be new around, no one questions that of King Ghamphiz.

"Are you talking to us pretty boy, perhaps you should be given an example of what happens to those who don't stay in line."

"Try me." Is all that comes out of his mouth.

Snarling one of them runs at the dark knight having his arm grabbed twisted and broken! Bruce throws him off to the side seeing as he screams out in pain! Flapping his wings one of them fly's forward at full speed grabbing Bruce by his shirt flying them out to the open field throwing him to the turf. The other soldiers follow with even more villagers crowding the area interested to see what is going on. Sitting up Bruce is not surprised that he receives no help; these people live in complete fear of Ghamphiz. Stepping up Bruce flips over one of them kicking at his neck he knocks one of them over. Blocking a few attacks he is quickly kneed in the stomach and being punched to the ground by another of them.

"Do you see how pointless this is stupid man! You're outnumbered 11 to 1, just surrender and we'll spare your life for a life sentence to prison."

Spitting at the turf Bruce smiles sitting up on a knee.

"I suggest you count again."

All of them look at one another confused on what he means, none of the villagers would dare come to the side of someone who tries to disobey the rules. Turning one of them yells just as a Sai ends up in his chest! Falling to the turf out of breath Raphael runs forward flipping over and pulling the Sai out of the now injured enemy. The surrounding soldiers move back forming a circle around the two. At this point all village members look on. Bruce stands to his feet standing back to shell with Raph.

"So the green creature finally shows it's face, well I guess we'll take you both out as an extra bonus." One of them says cracking his knuckles.

"What's with everyone just watching, why aren't they helping you?" Raph whispers to Bruce.

"If we make it through this I'll tell you." Bruce replies fired up for the challenge which stands in their path.

Neither may say it, but these are the type of moments they live for.

**To Be continue**


	14. Take Over Begins

**The Black Triforce**

**CHP 14: Take Over begins**

Neither of the two makes a move just waiting for the soldiers to do so. With the many standing around and watching; it all but intensifies the moment. Pulling out a chain with a long blade at the end of it one of the soldiers spins it around eyeing down both Batman and Raph; which of them he chooses to attack he must be quick before the other can take advantage of his vulnerability. Taking action he throws out wrapping the weapon around Bruce but it is slashed off by Raphael who swings a Sai! Doing this Raph runs forward attacking the soldiers.

"That sure is some ruler you answer to; if you ask me I'd say he's a real wackbag!"

Going all out Raph doesn't hold out one bit, knowing the numbers are completely out of their favor. Bruce joins him roundhouse kicking one of them to the turf catching the hand of another who punches at him twisting and breaking his arm. He jumps up a bit kicking that particular individual onto the ground. Flapping his wings one of them bull rushes Bruce but is stabbed in his Side not seeing nor anticipating the quickness of the turtle. The four who remain back off which includes the leader of the group.

"So I see you both specialize in the form of material arts, very impressive by the way. But why should we let your skills go to waste; if you decide to come with us and work for King Ghamphiz you could have anything you wanted. Money, women, power; you name it, just say the word and it's done. Why the two of you are standing up for these peasants is ridiculous; look at them they just sat around and watched as we tried to exterminate you."

Raph steps forward to Reply but Bruce places a hand on his shoulder advising he'd speak.

"What do you expect exactly? These people are living in fear, what you and your soul called King are doing is completely wrong. And I speak for us both when I say no to your offer. Now the four of you can do the right thing and leave right now; it is a special day for a certain person and I'd bet she'd appreciate if you leave."

Not making a move neither of the four are surprised by the words that come out of this unknown's mouth. But taking his advice they turn the other way picking up their injured colleague's.

"This isn't the last you've seen of us pretty boy, you and your green buddy better watch your backs." The leader of them says before flying off with his squad.

Watching them take to the air Bruce frowns; just what they didn't need right now, more enemies. Can their time here in this world get any worse? He prefers not to think about it, the good thing is everyone is safe.

"I don't know what your full plan is, but once we bust the others out of captivity we need to get back to earth," Letting his guard down seeing as it is safe Raphael puts away his Sai's, "About that do you have any clue on how we'll get home?"

Turning to Raph Bruce nods being on par with the ninja. That is something they need to figure out and fast, the longer they're here the more damage that is probably being done wherever Ganondorf and the others traveled if not still on this planet. Most villagers who stand around continue back to what they were doing but a large group of them approach both Bruce and Raphael.

"The two of you are truly amazing and we owe our lives to you. Please if there is anything I can get either of you just ask."

Both nod seeing as it is the best thing to do at the moment; besides all they really need is to get rid of all the distractions which are keeping them from focusing on the main task. Walking over with a smile on her face Deanna wraps an arm around that of Bruce's pulling him toward the direction where tables are being set out. She may not know a thing about this person, but there is just something about him that pulls her in. Deanna also takes this opportunity to thank him for what he did for her back their. Shrugging his shoulders Raph just follows the two along with everyone else.

**Hyrule**

In the outer edges of Gerudo valley is where Ganon along with his new allies stand continuing to update the current fortress. But soon it will be Hyrule castle which will become their main stronghold when everything is set and done. But for now this will do just fine. Standing from a chair King Ghamphiz shines the blade he had just got done sharpening, smiling at his handy work. They may be close to impossible to beat, but having a few daggers around won't hurt.

"So have you heard back from any of your ninjas yet?" Setting the blade down King Ghamphiz puts back on his cape which hangs on a rack, "Hopefully they've made some progress."

Listening to the King Oroku Saki gets ready fully suiting up. Sitting around here is not what he had in mind.

"I've directed them away from the castle for right now; hearing what they learned of the security we'll take over the outer area's of this Kingdom before hitting home base. Trust me this will make things easier in the long run."

Nor Ganon or Ghamphiz argue with his decision to re route the group. Gearing himself up with a few extra weapons he gets ready to exit the premises with a combination of his ninjas along with some of Ghamphiz's soldiers.

"Zien and Diexal lead their groups of men to Death mountain and the Koriki village; I'll be taking a different path opposite to them. You two can wait here I'll update you with any information."

Exiting out of the room Shredder gathers up over 30 individuals to travel along side him. After doing so the group heads out the front door hoping onto their transportation which is various horses. Galloping off into the heat the wind blows giving off a blurry vision because of all the sand. As long as they stay on track they'll be just fine and won't have to worry about getting lost. Up near Death Mountain is Zien who enters the Goron temple along with his men.

"Knock knock, I hope you're all cooperative and listen; if you do so that will make life for you all so much easier."

Before anything else can be said or done a certain individual steps forward. Putting one hand in front of himself he signals for a group of the Gorons to stand back.

"You've entered our home uninvited, without any respect or even introducing yourselves properly. So what is your business here?" Sweat runs down the certain Goron's head, from what he has seen and learned in life; by the way these guys are dressed coupled in with how they entered this can't be good.

"I am Chief Zien, and I've traveled from a far away place to this world. I'm here to inform you your law and order will be changing soon; Your Princess Zelda will no longer be running things."

"Oh yeah says who?" Another of them asks with crossed arms.

Loading up an energy beam from his staff, Zien blasts the Goron replying with "Says I." seeing as the goron is sent into a wall. A few of his family and friends surround him helping the individual to his feet.

"As I was saying you can either adapt to change or you will be exterminated; it's your choice really."

"How exactly do you think you're goanna over throw the princess," Darunia laughs looking around at Zien and those beside him, "You and what army." He laughs some more.

There can't be more than 40 of them, this must be some kind of prank. These people can't really think they can overpower the Hylian army. Unless they've got some sort of hidden powers, it's unlikely they'll be able to do much of anything.

"Oh I wouldn't try to test me; what you see here is only a small portion of our group, you haven't seen nothin yet."

Between all the gorons there is nothing but silence, what if this guy is telling the truth? How many work at his side? Regardless of that it is still unlikely what they're suggesting can actually be done. But them coming across with such information brings back memories of the dark king himself. Little do they know Zien works side by side with the dark being.

"This territory of yours will not belong to you for long, enjoy it while you can; but Hyrule will be ours soon."

Not saying another word Zien decides now is not the time to attack the particular group, seeing as they cooperate some. But they have been forewarned, and when it is time they must give in or suffer the consequences. Soon as they're fully out of sight most gorons return to what they were doing while some stand in place a bit stunned by what just happened.

"Prepare yourselves for the weeks to come my brothers, if this is true what they've just said we must be ready for war." Darunia informs.

All listening are on the same page, whatever these guys have planned can't be good. The Princess has done a marvelous job so far as the leader of the kingdom. Some distance away the entrance to Lon Lon ranch has been kicked in with Shredder entering alongside his ninjas and Ghamphiz's fighters. All run ahead of him exploring and entering into the different areas of the farm. One of them enters into an area out far to the left of the horse stables. When in their he smiles at the sight of a woman who cleans up after a cow; making sure he wasn't followed he slowly shuts the door.

"How're you doing sweet stuff."

Hearing his voice she jumps up startled, and after collecting herself she wonders who this individual is; and more importantly what is he doing on the ranch. The last she checked her name wasn't sweet stuff.

"I'm doing just fine thank you, if you're looking for my father Talon he'll be back in another hour. He's in town getting a few things."

Within the room there is an area for the pigs, horses and cows. Walking forward the soldier makes his way over to the red head putting a few fingers through her hair.

"So what is your name beautiful?"

Stepping away from him she becomes a little bit nervous, no one has been like this towards her before.

"I'm Malon, but really I have a lot of work that needs to be done here so if you could leave that would be great." She says putting on a smile.

Just as she turns to attend to another animal he walks up behind her grabbing/squeezing her butt! With wide eyes she turns around to slap him but he catches her by the wrist.

"You know something farm girl.. you and I are goanna have some fun." He says wrestling her to the ground.

Getting on top of her he pins her down by placing his hands on her wrists. Leaning down he kisses at her lower neck as she tries to escape his grasp. Laughing he presses his lips up against hers kissing Malon roughly. Moving his hands down he sits up a bit, ripping the upper part of her dress revealing her bra. Drooling the sight of this gets him excited! Just as he reaches down to remove that clothing he is grabbed from behind by his neck and slammed up against the wall. Malon gets up from the ground with tears in her eyes.

"What in the world do you think you're doing! Obviously Ghamphiz didn't train his unit good enough, I should have your head for this! You know what we're here for, and it has nothing to do with what you were just doing!" Shredder says again slamming him up against the wall.

Too scared to make a move for the exit, Malon just stands in place watching her attacker being chewed out by some sort of armored fighter. Lifting him high, Shredder tightens his fist bringing him down punching him in the face koing the individual. Turning to the woman in tears he picks up the soldier putting him over his shoulder.

"Dry your tears woman it is over, I'm here to inform you this land and all of Hyrule will belong to me. If you don't want any more encounters like today you will follow any instructions which are given. Your Princess will no longer be running things; the entire royal family will be stripped of their power."

Leaving her Shredder exits with his KO 'd minion. Malon can't believe what she just heard! The real question is does the royal family have any idea of this. When outside Shredder gathers most of his group near the west side of the stable informing them they will wait for this Talon person to return before continuing forward. Sitting back in the hideout Ghamphiz contacts Shredder informing him he along with 400 of his men are goanna strike their attack on the Hyrule castle now! With all other area's being occupied, they won't be able to receive outside help. Listening to the King's plan Shredder agrees giving them the ok to move forward with the plan.

"Ready yourself Ganondorf, we have a date with the princess of Hyrule. Once we maintain control of the castle then the rest of Hyrule will be ours."

**To Be Continue**


	15. Break into castle

**The Black Triforce**

**CHP 15: Break into castle**

Laying back within his prison/jail cell is Link who just looks up at the ceiling wondering if he'll ever get out of this place. But an even better question is, will he ever see that of his home world Hyrule ever again; with the way things have played out thus far it's hard to predict what will happen next. Listening to a door opening down the hall, he sits up.

"Hey Link are you feeling any better from earlier?" Michelangelo asks from his cell across the room.

Turning his attention to Mikey, the Hylian nods his head informing that he is doing much better after getting a good deal of rest. For guys like them, life will be a little bit tougher; but sometimes you just have to go with the flow. Stretching out Link moves down to the end of the bed sitting back. It isn't long before the footsteps come to a stop with one of the prison guards standing in the middle of the room.

"Listen you prison trash, you'll have twenty minutes of cafeteria time and then it will be back to work...Got it!" The guard says making himself clear.

Before doing anything else the guard waits for more of his backup before proceeding. With the press of a button, the laser/electric prison bars to each prisoners cell is uplifted. Following the guards the group is lead to the cafeteria. Picking up a tray for himself as well as Michelangelo; Link gets into the line. Those rumors about prison food not being so good is true, even being in an entirely different world that still holds true. But hey I guess it's better than nothing.

"Pssed Mike, do you see any of the others out there?" Link asks somewhat whispering.

Both individuals look over in the area of where all the tables are, but don't see any of their teammates. But that isn't surprising, seeing that the two of them are on a different cell block than the rest of their group which means their time to eat and or breaks won't always fall in place with them.

"I'm sure they're doing fine, but it sure would be nice if we could all group up. Being apart will get us no further in escaping this madhouse!" Michelangelo complains.

Hearing the words of Michelangelo brings a smirk to the face of Link who just chuckles a bit, completely agreeing. It may not be on the mind of Mikey, but Link would sure like to know what happened to Batman; after he escaped there has been no word about him. Plus there is always the possibility that security went out and hunted him down; possibly putting an end to the Dark Knight! But that is only speculation, none of them can be 100% sure on what may have happened. On a positive thought, there is also the reality he could be just fine; plotting on how he'll get the rest of them out of here.

"Hey Link we're up, is everything ok? You seem to be daydreaming." Mikey says.

Hearing that of Michelangelo truly brings him back to reality, putting out his tray as both of them are served the daily special. Continuing forward it is Mikey who leads them over to a table where they both take a seat waiting for their lunch to cool of a little bit. Picking up his spoon Link runs it through his side dish of some sort of soup. Resting his left elbow with on the table top he just hopes Hyrule has been unharmed, and that Princess Zelda is doing well.

"I think it would have been a great idea had this place at least had some video games, and or something to do while we have our little free time."

Shaking his head Link couldn't agree more, a little bit of entertainment could at least make their stay here a little bit more manageable. After all they really shouldn't even be here any way; their group never actually committed a crime. If there will be any finger pointing, it'll have to be at both the Shredder and Ganondorf. Gaining the trust of King Ghamphiz is what ultimately lead up to them being imprisoned here.

"Hey...would either of you like to buy some magazines?" Someone asks tapping Michelangelo over his shell.

Both the mutated turtle and Hylian turn their attention to this person not recognizing him one bit. But with the several inmates in this place it comes as no surprise.

"Maybe another time pal, neither of us are interested." Mikey replies speaking for them both.

Shrugging his shoulders the tall muscular inmate walks off in the other direction. That is probably the only good thing about being in this place, is that you can earn coins for doing different things; which can get you an extra cold drink or whatever you so choose. There are several things one can do to earn these coins, such as good behavior, extra work etc. But what Mikey finds to be amazing, but at the same time really strange is how they jumped from one dimension to another and the inhabitants here speak the same language! It's really quiet incredible and something to think about.

**Ion Mountain**

Those who aren't working help with setting up chairs and tables for the birthday of Deanna. Both Raphael and Bruce just stand off to the side, neither of them feeling very comfortable. After what just happened with some of King Ghamphiz's closes followers it is best they don't let their guard down even for a second. The two of them were told to watch their backs, which is something they're taking very serious.

"Ghee why don't the two of you just relax. I'm excellent at reading people, and the two of you are way to tense." Linla says walking up in front of them.

Both Raph and Bruce just seem to stare at her with Raphael crossing his arms. Keeping at this for a few moments it is the turtle who cracks half a smile. Out of he and his brothers, most would probably proclaim he is the most emotionless of them; but that is totally un true. Sometimes it can be hard for someone to understand his (or) her feelings toward others, or in this case his feelings for her! Yes he has barely just met Linla, but there is something about her that just makes him feel all warm and fuzzy inside! For him that is a really awkward feeling; but he thinks he likes it.

"You don't have to worry about us...We're going to try and make sure your big sis's birthday is a good one; and that means without any uninvited guests." Raphael replies after a long silence.

With a certain glare in her eyes she moves forward wrapping her arms around Raph holding him tight. This action by her makes him feel a bit uncomfortable due to the fact he really isn't one for much affection; but coming from her he really doesn't mind.

"I'm glad the two of you are here, you truly don't know how thankful we all are." She says.

Finally breaking her grasp from him she steps back looking at them both, wondering if they were sent from the heavens. The way she has been brought up and taught, is that things happen for a reason. Maybe Raphael and Bruce didn't just arrive here by accident! Really though none of that matters right now, today is all about her Sister.

"I've got something I need to do, but I'll see the two of you shortly." Linla says before walking off.

Raphael waves watching her travel in the other direction opposite to them. At some point they may be able to take it easy, but for now they must stay on the look out just incase the guys they encountered return with a quick attack expecting them to be off guard.

"So what are we going to do about getting the others out? Does what just happened with those followers of Ghamphiz change anything?" Raphael asks.

Turning to Raphael, Bruce shakes his head informing that won't be the case at all.

"Just as we had planned, we'll get them out tonight. After we get that accomplished, I'm not sure what the immediate follow up actions will be. At the moment It would be hard to say if your enemy known as the Shredder is still in this world."

Overhearing their conversation is Deanna who sets down a few plates over one of the tables walking over in their direction. With the arrival of them, for the first time in a long time there might be hope for the people of this kingdom to start living normal lives.

"Sorry for eavesdropping, but you're all welcomed to stay here until you figure out whatever it is you need. My father does know some people that could help with your efforts to free your friends if you'd like." Deanna tells.

Both reply by telling her that the extra help will not be needed, but thank her for having her home open to them. Just then someone calls out for her; looking over her shoulder she smiles to see two of her closes friends Kayla and Vayz.

"Happy Birthday Deanna, it's good to see you," Kayla walks forward giving her a hug, "Who're your friends?"

Turning around Deanna introduces the four of them to one another. After doing so Deanna grabs Bruce by his wrist leading him away toward the tables telling Raphael and her friends to follow. After a few steps she lets go of his wrist with the three of them following her lead. Both Raph and Bruce move at a slow pace letting the ladies get ahead of them.

"Well I guess Linla and Deanna aren't the only beauty's around!" Raphael whispers to Bruce.

Bruce does not reply verbally but he does shake his head agreeing. Both Kayla and Vayz are very attractive. Hopefully they're all able to get through this day without any more problems, especially anything which involves the King.

**Hyrule**

Outside the outer edges of Hyrule castle is Ganondorf who marches alongside Ganondorf with the small portion of his army of 400 at their side. Getting closer and closer to their destination several Hyrule civilians are taken down which try and fight them off.

"This might end up being a lot easier than I originally thought." Ghamphiz says.

Continuing to move forward the Gerudo King is nothing but anxious, ready to get this over with. For the first time ever, he'll finally be the true ruler of Hyrule. Worrying about that being taken away will no longer be a problem, seeing that the only one with the power to stop him is no longer an issue; the only thing the hero of time is now is history, along with a bad memory which he's glad to finally be rid of.

"Ready yourself men, we're coming up on the castle now! I'm not sure if they have been informed of our arrival, so be sure to stay on guard."

Coming up over a hill the castle is in sight, but it doesn't appear the royal family has any idea that they're coming or even the security of the family. Having the element of surprise is always nice, but in this given situation they really don't need it. After some time they make their way up to the front entrance, with everyone just standing in place.

"So how do you suppose we'll get in...by knocking maybe?" King Ghamphiz asks Ganondorf.

Looking up into the night sky, half a smile grows on the face of Ganon knowing that this moment is the perfect opportunity to test out his upgraded magical abilities due to the Triforce of the other world. Feeling the great dark power within him, he powers up creating a huge energy ball which he uses to easily blow down the door! Stepping forward Ganondorf is the first of them to enter, with the others following close behind. But it isn't long before a large group of the Hyrule step in the way of them continuing any further!

"Now this should be fun." Ganondorf says with a smile.

**To Be Continue**


End file.
